Decisiones
by agu10play
Summary: Un pueblo devastado, un clan capturado, y un vengador dispuesto a dar la vida para salvarlo. Viajando más allá de las fronteras de su hogar, hacía las lejanas tierras de Equestria, donde buscará respuestas, y donde hallará al único ser capaz de auxiliarlo en esta misión de rescate. ¿Que estarías dispuesto a sacrificar, para salvar lo que más amas?
1. Llegada

_Capítulo 1 – Llegada_

Era un día tan hermoso como pocos en Ponyville, el sol brillaba con singular intensidad aquel día, las campanas de la escuela avisaban a los pequeños potros que era hora de comenzar su clase, muchos de los habitantes habían concurrido a la pastelería de Sugarcube Corner, atendida por la familia Cake y por su inquilina, Pinkie Pie, quienes estaban dando muestras gratis de sus nuevos productos. Un equipo del clima liderado por una pegaso de crin multicolor se ocupaba de despejar las pocas nubes que ocupaban lugar en el cielo. Mientras que en la Boutique Carrusel se presentaban varias yeguas que pretendían un guardarropa mas fino, confeccionado por nada más y nada menos que Rarity, una de las mejores diseñadoras de Equestria. Eran los sitios que mas llamaban la atención aquel día por su actividad, puesto que no se trataba de una ciudad, sino de un pequeño pueblo, habitado por toda clase de ponis. Pero no es en ninguno de estos lugares en donde nos centraremos, pues nuestra historia comienza no muy lejos del pequeño pueblo, en el oscuro y tenebroso bosque al cual a los pequeños se les negaba ir, y al que los mayores no se arriesgaban a entrar sin compañía de algún tipo.

De la flora que delimitaba el bosque Everfree de Ponyville emergió un unicornio adulto, de pelaje color amarillo claro, crin amarilla y naranja, ojos marrón claro, Cutie Mark en forma de una bola de fuego, aros dorados en la oreja izquierda, un colgante con forma de cruz en su cuello, y claros signos de que había pasado varios días a la intemperie.

—¿Así que este es el lugar al cual vino aquella cebra? Uh… encontrarla quizás sea más difícil de lo que imaginé. –Dijo para sus adentros, con una clara mueca de disgusto. Pero no tenía más opción, debería ir a aquel lugar y buscar información, era la razón por la cual se encontraba allí.

Poco tiempo después, al entrar al pueblo, pudo observar que no solo había unicornios como él, sino que, tal y como su madre le había contado, había otros ponis que no tenían cuerno, si no alas, y otros que no tenían ni lo uno ni lo otro, pero parecían tener una mayor musculatura en el cuerpo. También parecían haber obtenido sus marcas que, al parecer, simbolizaban su talento especial. Estrellas, nubes, herraduras, manzanas, diamantes, había ponis con toda clase de marcas. A él nunca le había agradado la suya, pero de cualquier forma, como su madre le había dicho, no podía cambiarla, modificarla, o algo por el estilo, asique no tendría otra opción más que acostumbrarse a la idea de llevarla en sus flancos por el resto de su vida.

Luego de preguntar a algunos de los ponis, los cuales se sorprendían al ver a alguien nuevo en el lugar, obtuvo lo que necesitaba: Sabían de una cebra que frecuentaba el lugar de vez en cuando, pero no donde vivía, aunque al parecer había alguien en el pueblo que conocía a todos los habitantes de este, y también a los de las ciudades cercanas, y que ella podría ayudarle a encontrar a quien estaba buscando, tan solo debía concurrir a la pastelería Sugarcube Corner, allí podría encontrarse con ella, al parecer no hacía falta una descripción, pues entre risas le habían dicho que cuando la encontrara, lo sabría. Realmente no entendió lo que querían decir, solo asintió y se puso en camino inmediatamente, ignorando la proposición de los pueblerinos de acompañarlo.

A pesar de no haberse criado con los ponis, el unicornio conocía perfectamente su idioma, puesto que de niño, su madre, que prácticamente vivió la mayor parte de su juventud en Equestria, se encargó de enseñarle su lenguaje natal, con el pretexto de que seguramente algún día le sería de gran ayuda. Cuánta razón había tenido.

Por un momento consideró entrar en la biblioteca que había avistado unos metros atrás, para conocer al menos un poco la cultura de su raza, pues era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que tenía contacto con otros seres de su misma especie. Pero esa idea abandono su mente en muy poco tiempo, pues lo que debía hablar con la cebra era de suma importancia, y no tenía tiempo que perder.

_Quizás de regreso, cuando todo esto termine, de cualquier forma, debo darme prisa y…_ -Pero sus pensamientos de vieron interrumpidos por una aguda voz que parecía venir detrás de él.

—¡Hola! ¿Eres nuevo por aquí?

El unicornio se volteó para quedar cara a cara con la joven yegua de pelaje y crin rosa, profundos ojos azules y con una marca en forma de tres globos coloridos, que llamaba su atención.

—Pues sí, acabo de llegar y… -No alcanzó a terminar la frase antes de verse envuelto en los festejos de aquella poni que de verdad parecía alegrarse por su llegada, como si de un gran amigo o de su familia se tratase.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Esto es incredisuperduperespectacular! -Gritó con gran alegría y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras saltaba a su alrededor, quedando cara a cara con él al terminar.

—¿Eso… es una palabra? -Inquirió él con una ceja en alto, y cierta seriedad.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Porque acabas de llegar a Ponyville! ¡Uno de los lugares más lindos y pacíficos en toda Equestria! ¡Y me asegurare de que tengas el mejor recorrido turístico en la historia! ¡Te la pasaras en grande y seremos los mejores de los mejores amigos! ¡Te enseñare todo el pueblo, iremos a comer pastelillos, cantaremos muchas canciones y haremos una fiesta con todos mis amigos para darte una gran bienvenida! ¡Ah, y apropósito, mi nombre es Pinkie! ¿Cómo te llamas? –Preguntó al unicornio, casi invadiendo su espacio personal.

—Mi… mi nombre es Blast Fire…

—¡Es un placer conocerte Blast Fire! Oh, ¿En verdad puedes hacer "explosiones de fuego"?

—Pues si… algo parecido… -Dijo él, desviando la mirada.

—¡Guau, increíble! ¿Puedes mostrarme? Tengo una amiga llamada Twilight que también era una unicornio como tú, aunque ahora también tiene alas, le encanta leer y sabe usar muchos hechizos y conjuros pero no sabía que un unicornio podía crear fuego, ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿No quieres ir a la biblioteca? Estoy segura de que a Twilight le encantará conocerte y… -Se vio interrumpida por el unicornio.

—Eso sería... genial, niña… pero temo que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, asique si me disculpas… -Dijo seriamente, dándose la vuelta dispuesto a continuar su camino al punto que le habían indicado, no llamándole la atención las proposiciones de la joven, aun así unos cuantos pasos después noto que la poni rosada estaba caminando justo detrás de él en su misma dirección, al parecer dispuesta a acompañarlo.

—Eh… ¿Se te ofrece algo más? –Inquirió, mirando a sus espaldas a la joven que lo seguía.

—¡Pues claro! ¡Tenemos muchísimas cosas que hacer asique si tienes algo importante que hacer ahora puedo acompañarte, mientras platicamos y espero a que termines de hacer tus cosas importantes, y luego podremos preparar la fiesta de bienvenida y…! –Fue interrumpida una vez más.

—Escucha niña, yo…

—Ho Blastie, ¡Tu puedes llamarme Pinkie, todos mis amigos me llaman así! –Le dijo, invadiendo su espacio personal una vez mas y teniendo la sensación de un Deja Vú, de que realmente ya había pasado por una situación así.

_¿"Blastie"? ¿Es en serio? ¿De dónde salió esa confianza como para llamarme de aquella forma tan ridícula?_ -Pensó el unicornio.

—Mira, "niña", no quiero arruinarte la fiesta, pero en verdad estoy muy ocupado, debería estar en otro lugar hace un buen rato, asique llevo algo de prisa… -Le dijo, algo fastidiado por la persistente actitud de la joven, dándose la vuelta y disponiéndose a seguir su camino.

—¡Por eso mismo! ¡Si te acompaño y platicamos en el camino de seguro el tiempo pasará más rápido y estarás en el lugar que quieres en un santiamén! ¡Además podremos conocernos más! ¿Tú de dónde vienes? ¿Vives cerca de aquí? ¿Te gustan los pastelillos? ¡Uh! ¿Tienes hambre? ¡Si quieres podríamos ir a…!

—¡Cierra la boca de una vez! –Gritó el unicornio con todas sus fuerzas, en dirección hacia la joven, lo cual hizo que parara su trote en seco y cayera sentada al suelo, sorprendida de la actitud del poni que acababa de conocer.

—Y-yo… yo… -Fueron las únicas palabras que la poni pudo gesticular, al ver que realmente había irritado al recién llegado.

—Uno: Para empezar, mi nombre es Blast Fire, no "Blastie", ¿De acuerdo?; Dos: Tengo mucha prisa y lo único que estas logrando es atrasarme en mis obligaciones; Y tres: Para que lo sepas, no voy a ser amigo de una niña tan fastidiosa como tú, ¡Ni lo seré jamás! –Dijo, haciendo énfasis en la última parte, y con un rostro marcado por la ira.

—Discul-… perdóname… Blast Fire… -Dijo la joven, mientras desviaba la mirada, y lágrimas de tristeza recorrían su rostro.

El corazón de Blast Fire se comprimió, y su ira se apaciguó lentamente al ver las lágrimas que brotaban de los ojos de la poni. No podía evitar sentirse realmente culpable a causa de ello. Pronto, algunos ponis se acercaron a la escena, manteniendo su distancia, y mirando al recién llegado de mala manera, como si hubiera cometido un gravísimo crimen. No pudiendo soportar esas miradas acusadoras, el unicornio simplemente se dio la vuelta y se marchó, dejando a la joven en el mismo lugar donde se había sentado, ya no tenía nada que hablar con ella.

* * *

Había pasado media hora desde que había llegado al pueblo. Luego de la discusión con la poni rosada, Blast Fire se dirigió a un espacio cercano al bosque Everfree, alejándose del resto de los ponis, disponiéndose a relajar cuerpo y mente un poco, y disfrutar del almuerzo que llevaba en su bolsa: Algunos vegetales como zanahorias y tomates, algo malos por el tiempo que habían estado allí, desde que había salido de su hogar en dirección a Equestria. No tenía una sola moneda para comprar alimentos, asique aquellos eran su única opción, claro si lo que pretendía era no morir de hambre. Definitivamente no eran lo más delicioso que hubiera probado, y aunque llevaba algunos días comiéndolos, realmente deseaba una comida caliente, como solo había sabido prepararla su querida madre.

_Mi madre…_ -Pensó el unicornio, mientras recordaba el tiempo que había pasado con su familia, antes de aquel día fatal.

Realmente la echaba de menos, echaba de menos a su familia, a su clan, a todos, y esa era la razón por la que no quería, ni debía perder más tiempo. Se dispuso a ingerir su poco apetitoso almuerzo, cuando escucho una voz que venía desde detrás de él, en dirección al pueblo.

—¡Oye, compañero! -Escucho, notando un pequeño tono campirano en aquella voz.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, apenas alcanzó a reaccionar para tomar con sus cascos lo que le habían arrojado, una brillante y roja manzana, la cual se veía realmente deliciosa. No tardo más de un segundo en reaccionar y proceder a almorzar con entusiasmo el regalo de aquella poni. Y solo cuando termino de comer lo que para él había sido el manjar más suculento que hubiera probado en las últimas semanas, le dedico una mirada más detallada a la joven, que aun permanecía a su lado, con una mueca de gracia, mientras le guiñaba un ojo. La poni, en efecto, era una granjera, y no solo la delataba aquel sombrero, sino que su cuerpo tenía una buena musculatura, la cual solo podía ser fruto del arduo trabajo diario. Tenía un hermoso cabello dorado, ojos verdes como esmeraldas, algunas pecas en su rostro, y en su flanco una marca en forma de tres manzanas.

—Te lo agradezco, hace mucho tiempo que no probaba algo tan delicioso. -Dijo el unicornio que permanecía sentado en el suelo, algo apenado por la forma casi desesperada en que había ingerido sus alimentos.

—No hay porque dulzura, no pude evitar notar que lo que te estabas por almorzar estaba algo… Um… Pasado… Jeje... -Le dijo, mirando la bolsa que permanecía en el suelo, que estando abierta despedía un fuerte hedor a vegetales podridos, cosa que el unicornio no parecía haber notado.

—Eh… si, verás, he salido de viaje hace ya varias semanas, y yo, bueno, no tenía dinero para comprar comida, asique tuve que racionar mis alimentos.

—Escucha caramelo, hay una gran diferencia entre "racionar los alimentos" e intentar intoxicarte, mira, si lo deseas, puedes venir a Sweet Apple Acres, es una pequeña granja que administramos yo, mis hermanos, y mi abuela, puedes comer con nosotros, quedarte algunos días y recuperarte, ¡No hay ningún problema! ¡Créeme! -Le dijo la poni, al tiempo que le sonreía.

Blast Fire se sorprendió de que la joven campirana le ofreciera algo así tan cortésmente, sobretodo porque apenas acababa de conocerlo, pero supuso que así eran los pueblerinos, o más bien, los "ponis de campo". Realmente quería rechazar su oferta, apresurar las cosas, y terminar con todo lo más rápido posible, puesto que su clan, su familia, aún estaban en peligro. Pero también era cierto que no había dormido ni comido bien en días, no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo más podría llegar a durar así, y no llegaría muy lejos si no estaba en buenas condiciones para la batalla. No, lo viera por donde lo viera, el unicornio no tenía muchas opciones, y pues, aquella joven parecía bastante agradable. Podría descansar un poco, recuperarse del difícil viaje que había tenido, además de convivir con seres de su propia raza y aprender un poco de ellos, para luego continuar con su camino. Por esas razones, decidió aceptar la oferta de la granjera.

—Yo… gracias, joven… -Le dijo, algo apenado por la forma en que la poni trataba con él.

—No hay porque, dulzura, ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Mi nombre… es Blast Fire, ¿Y tú?

—Yo soy Applejack, ¡Un placer conocerte Blast! –Dijo la joven, agitando su casco con el del unicornio con todas sus fuerzas.

—Eh si… eh… -Fue lo único que Blast pudo gesticular, puesto que la joven tenía una gran fuerza, que hacía que todo su cuerpo temblara.

—Bueno, la granja queda muy cerca de aquí, ¿Vamos? –Inquirió Applejack luego de soltar su casco.

—Claro, solo que… hay algo que tengo que hacer antes, debía encontrarme en un lugar llamado Sugarcube Corner con alguien y…

—¿La pastelería? ¡Claro! ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—Estaría encantado. –Dijo el unicornio, mostrándole una sincera sonrisa.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la pastelería, una joven poni rosada se encontraba no muy alegre, organizando las estanterías del local, pensativa por lo que acababa de suceder hace apenas unos minutos.

_¿Acaso fue algo que dije? ¿Algo que hice? ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal? ¿De verdad soy tan fastidiosa? ¡Pero si todos dicen que soy adorable y graciosa! ¿Por qué él diría algo así? ¿Debería ir a disculparme como hice con Cranky? Pero, ni siquiera Cranky me había gritado así cuando lo exasperé sin querer. Quizá hasta podría empeorar las cosas. ¿Qué debo hacer?_ -Pensaba la joven, mientras trataba de mantener cierta actitud positiva frente a los ponis que frecuentaban el lugar.

Una vez que los últimos clientes se retiraron del lugar, se dispuso a acomodar los pasteles del mostrador, cuando escucho una vez más la campana de la puerta, levantándose y reponiéndose para recibir a los ponis.

—¡Bienvenidos a Sugarcube Corner! ¿En qué puedo…? -La poni rosada se quedó helada, al ver entrar en la tienda a una de sus mejores amigas, junto al unicornio que minutos antes le había gritado, y negado su amistad.

—¡Hey Pinkie! ¿Qué hay? –Saludó alegremente su amiga.

—Hola Applejack… y hola… Blast Fire… -Dijo Pinkie sin mucho entusiasmo en la última parte.

_¿Qué? ¿Otra vez? ¿Y ahora qué está haciendo ella aquí?_ -Pensó Blast, recordando lo que había pasado poco tiempo antes.

—Hola... niña… -Dijo él sin mucho entusiasmo.

—¡Guau! ¿Ya se conocen? Bueno, debo admitir que lo suponía, Pinkie suele recibir a los visitantes siempre que-… -Se detuvo en seco, al notar la cara de disgusto del unicornio, y la vaga mueca de tristeza de su querida amiga, que mantenía la mirada baja. El aire del lugar de pronto se tornó tenso, y como siempre, Applejack reaccionó rápidamente.

—Bueno, supongo que ustedes tendrán mucho de que hablar, así que… Blast, iré a hacer algunas compras que me faltaban, volveré dentro de un rato, ¿Esta bien?

El unicornio asintió, y la granjera se dispuso a salir del establecimiento. Una vez afuera, no podía evitar preguntarse: ¿Qué era lo que había pasado entre aquellos dos?

Una vez que quedaron solos, un incomodo silencio se hizo presente en el lugar, silencio que para sorpresa de la joven, fue Blast quien rompió.

—No… no sabía que trabajabas en la pastelería, era aquí a donde me dirigía en un principio… -Le dijo, manteniendo cierta seriedad.

—Pues… si… vivo aquí desde hace bastante tiempo, desde que tomé el trabajo de repostera y me establecí aquí han pasado ya 13 años, 3 meses, 25 días, y dos horas. -Dijo la joven, con un cierto aire de nostalgia, aún sin despojarse de la tristeza que la había invadido.

Guau, ¿En verdad contaba todo el tiempo que había pasado, tan exactamente? ¿O tan solo esta jugándome una broma? -Pensó el unicornio, aunque de cualquier forma, ya no importaba, pues tenía temas más importantes que tratar.

—Bueno eso es… genial, entonces… quizá conozcas a la poni que busco, allá afuera me dijeron que aquí encontraría a alguien que conocía a todos los habitantes de este pueblo, y de los pueblos y ciudades cercanas, ¿Tienes idea donde puedo encontrarla? -Inquirió con seriedad, temiendo la posible respuesta.

—Claro, esa… esa soy yo… -Dijo la joven desviando la mirada, temiendo que su respuesta pudiera fastidiar al unicornio.

_Demonios, no podría tener una peor suerte. Había gritado y alejado a, quizás, la única equina en el mundo que podría ayudarlo a rastrear a quien estaba buscando con urgencia, ¿Realmente ella querría ayudarlo después de cómo había sido tratada?_ –Pensaba Blast, mientras veía alejarse sus posibilidades de encontrar a la cebra.

—Escucha niña… yo… eh… siento lo que… lo que pasó allá fuera… -Se disculpó Blast, sorprendiendo a la poni terrestre, quien se alegró un poco al escuchar sus palabras, al darse cuenta de que quizás, tan solo quizás, aún tenia posibilidades de convertirlo en su nuevo amigo.

—No… no tienes que disculparte, estabas muy ocupado y yo solo se estaba retrasando, soy yo quien debería disculparse en primer lugar… -Dijo ella, algo apenada.

—No, en verdad, toda la culpa es mía, es solo que… es solo que no he dormido bien en días, he pasado las peores semanas de mi vida, y… después de todo lo que paso, yo solo... yo solo…

Pinkie notó como los ojos del unicornio se humedecían un poco y su voz se quebraba, contraria a la actitud que había tenido cuando lo conoció. En ese momento la joven se dio cuenta, de que aquella frialdad era tan solo un cascarón, una coraza, que había estado utilizando para ocultar esa tristeza que, al parecer, realmente lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro. La poni no pudo evitar preguntarse: ¿Qué era lo que le había sucedido? ¿Por qué se encontraba así? Eso no importaba por el momento, luego habría tiempo para preguntas, ahora sabía que era lo que debía hacer.

Para sorpresa de Blast, unos segundos después se encontró envuelto en los brazos de la poni rosada, quien lo abrazaba con moderada fuerza.

—Ya, ya, ya paso. -Dijo Pinkie cariñosamente, como si estuviera tratando de calmar a un pequeño.

Y para su sorpresa, el unicornio, en vez de romper el abrazo y regañarla por tratarlo de esa forma como temía, no tardó en responder al abrazo, y comenzar a llorar desconsoladamente en el hombro de la joven, varios años menor que él.

—Yo… no quería que nada de esto pasara, y… y no fui capaz de hacer nada... nada para evitarlo. Todos… todos se fueron, y yo… yo no pude hacer nada… nada… me siento tan vacío… tan... tan solo… -Se lamentaba Blast, mientras Pinkie se limitaba a abrazarlo con fuerza, para hacerle saber que esto último no era cierto, ahora no estaba solo, ahora podía contar con ella.

Y así estuvieron un buen rato, mientras en la pastelería tan solo se escuchaban los sollozos del afligido unicornio. Blast no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había llorado, es más, no recordaba haber llorado nunca en su vida, ni siquiera cuando niño, y ahí estaba el, siendo contenido por la joven que momentos antes tan mal había tratado.

Una vez que se calmó, Pinkie lo guió gentilmente a sentarse en una de las mesas del establecimiento, no sin antes colocar el letrero de "Cerrado" en la puerta de la pastelería (para evitar que fueran molestados por otros clientes), y acompañándolo segundos después, sentándose frente a él.

—¿Te sientes mejor? –Inquirió la joven con cierta preocupación.

—Yo… si, me siento un poco mejor. -Dijo Blast Fire, aún algo apenado, por haberse abierto de esa forma con alguien a quien apenas acababa de conocer, aunque a la poni rosada no pareció molestarle, es más, parecía estar un poco mas alegre desde que se separaron de su abrazo.

—Entonces… ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? ¿De donde vienes? ¿Y… porque estas solo? Eh… Disculpa, no quiero molestarte con tantas preguntas, es solo que… -Se vio interrumpida por el unicornio.

—No, no… no me molesta… Pinkie. -Dijo él, sonriendo gentilmente. La joven se alegró una vez más, al escuchar al recién llegado por primera vez llamarla por su nombre.

—Es solo que… uh... es una larga historia.

—Pues… a mi me encantan las historias, además ya terminé mi turno aquí así que tenemos tiempo de sobra. -Dijo con gran alegría. Un instante después, una segunda voz se oyó, mientras una poni de pelaje naranja y cabello rubio cruzaba la puerta, haciendo sonar la campana del establecimiento.

—Y yo también tengo la tarde libre, así que no me importaría escucharla. Además, me gustaría saber un poco más acerca de mi nuevo inquilino. –Dijo Applejack, guiñándole un ojo mientras se acercaba a la mesa, sentándose a un lado de Pinkie. Blast no se sorprendió, y accedió a compartir su historia con ellas.

—Bueno, entonces será mejor que vaya desde el principio, para que puedan entenderlo todo. -Blast suspiró con pesadumbre con anticipación, por causa de la amarga historia que estaba a punto de comenzar a relatar.

—Verán, todo empezó cuando… -Su relato se vio interrumpido apenas había comenzado, cuando la campana de la entrada sonó una vez más, dando aviso de que alguien había llegado.

—¡Hey! ¡¿Que no vieron el letrero de "Cerrado"?! ¡Estamos hablando de algo importante! -Dijo Pinkie, algo molesta por la interrupción.

—Oh cielos, ¡No me molestes!, solo estoy buscando a Trixie. ¡Me dijo que nos encontrariamos en la entrada de la biblioteca para ir a divertirnos y nunca apareció! -Exclamó una muy molesta grifo, un ser cuya mitad superior correspondía a la de un águila, ya que poseía filosas garras, grandes alas, plumas blancas, y un pico, y la mitad inferior, a un león, donde se podían notar el pelaje marrón claro, la cola, y las patas traseras.

Gilda, la grifo, luego de los eventos acontecidos muchos años atrás, en los cuales había peleado con su vieja y mejor amiga, conoció a Trixie, una unicornio de pelaje azul y crin celeste claro con Cutie Mark en forma de media luna junto a una varita mágica, a la cual, al igual que a ella, le gustaba gastar bromas pesadas. Pronto se hicieron buenas amigas, y se asentaron en Ponyville para llevar una vida mas tranquila. Al principio, los vecinos las veían con malos ojos, por causa de sus errores pasados (Mas que nada por la unicornio, que, sin ir mas lejos, había intentado tomar control del pueblo en el pasado).

Pero los "Elementos de la Armonía" creían en las segundas oportunidades, por eso se encargaron de convencer a la alcaldesa, y a los pueblerinos de que se les permitiera quedarse, claro, con la condición de que no causarían ningún alboroto, ni buscarían problemas con los demás habitantes. Dicho esto, las dos accedieron a sus demandas, y se establecieron en el pueblo. Gilda ahora ayudaba a Rainbow Dash con el clima para ganarse la vida (por suerte, aunque ya no eran tan "unidas" como antes, no había rencores), y Trixie pasó a trabajar en la biblioteca, al lado de nada más y nada menos que la princesa de la armonía, Twilight Sparkle, una alicornio (unicornio alado) de pelaje púrpura, crin azul oscura con un mechón violeta y rosa, con Cutie Mark en forma de estrella. Claro que a Trixie no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo trabajar para quien, un tiempo atrás, había sido su peor enemiga, pero por lo pronto no tenia muchas opciones, así que accedió a la labor que le ofrecieron sin chistar.

Pero ahora, volviendo al presente…

—¡Oh Gilda! ¡Es cierto, Trixie me avisó que seguramente pasarías por aquí a buscarla! ¡Dijo que se adelantaría para ir a la estación de trenes, y desde allí, al Imperio de Cristal, para comprar algunos libros que Twilight le había encargado! ¡Y que luego la alcanzaras allí! –Dijo Pinkie, recuperando su característico tono alegre.

Mientras Pinkie hablaba con la grifo, y Applejack la observaba con una ceja en alto, algo fastidiada por su actitud, ninguna notó que la mirada de Blast Fire, al ver a la recién llegada, había cambiado drásticamente. Era una mirada llena de rencor, de furia, de frustración, una mirada que inspiraba odio en su estado más puro.

Una sombra oscura apareció bajo los ojos del unicornio, mientras una extraña aura mágica de color rojo comenzaba a extenderse desde la punta de su cuerno a todo su cuerpo. Y sus ojos, ahora brillaban con una singular intensidad, y un intimidante tono rojizo. Claro que el resto de los presentes no notaron esto, hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

—¡Te mataré maldita grifo! -Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, al tiempo que saltaba sobre la mesa evitando a las dos ponis, y se precipitaba rápidamente hacia la entrada, donde se encontraba Gilda.

—¡¿Qué demo-…?! -La grifo no alcanzo a completar la frase, pues el unicornio la embistió con tal fuerza, que salió despedida hacia el exterior junto con él, quien aún trataba de tomar su cuello entre sus cascos, realmente dispuesto a acabar con la vida de su oponente.


	2. Contacto

_Capítulo 2 – Contacto_

—¡Te mataré maldita grifo! -Gritó con todas sus fuerzas Blast Fire, al tiempo que saltaba sobre la mesa, evitando a las dos ponis, y se precipitaba rápidamente hacia la entrada de la pastelería, donde se encontraba Gilda.

—¡¿Qué demo-…?! -La grifo no alcanzo a completar la frase, pues el unicornio la embistió con tal fuerza, que salió despedida hacia el exterior junto con él, quien aún trataba de tomar su cuello entre sus cascos, realmente dispuesto a acabar con la vida de su oponente.

Ahora, mientras estaban en el aire, el aura roja que cubría el cuerpo de Blast en toda su extensión, había comenzado a cambiar: En ese instante, se presentaron en su lomo dos bultos de aquella aura mágica, que pronto tomaron forma de alas, mientras que en sus cascos delanteros con los cuales intentaba sofocar a su enemigo, se desarrollaban lo que parecían ser garras, casi como las de Gilda, aunque más grandes, y a pesar de que no lo aparentaban puesto que estaban hechas de un aura de magia, eran muy tangibles para la grifo, pues sus plumas y su piel estaban ardiendo bajo ellas, como si un trozo de hierro al rojo vivo hubiera caído justo sobre su cuello, y no pudiera quitárselo de encima. En ese momento, el unicornio la impactó en el suelo, utilizando sus extensiones recientemente adquiridas para arrastrar el cuerpo de su enemigo a través de toda la calle.

—No… no he caído tan bajo… como para que un simple poni… ¡Pueda vencerme! -Dijo la grifo con ira y determinación, y algo de dificultad, pues su cuello estaba realmente lastimado.

Segundos después, Gilda utilizó sus patas y garras para impulsar su cuerpo hacia arriba a una corta distancia del suelo, logrando extender sus alas y tomando al unicornio con sus garras por los costados mientras atravesaba su aura, dándolo vuelta rápidamente, e intercambiando lugares con él. Ahora era ella quien arrastraba su cuerpo por el suelo mientras le causaba un serio daño, cosa que a Blast no parecía importarle, no, él estaba más concentrado en comprimir el cuello de la grifo con la mayor fuerza posible, que en las heridas que esta le estaba provocando.

—¡No! ¡No volveré a dejar que se salgan con la suya! ¡Los destruiré… a todos! -Vociferó Blast Fire, quien hizo uso de su cuerno para aumentar la temperatura que producía su aura, que rápidamente se hizo casi insoportable para su enemigo.

La grifo se percató de que no podría resistir mucho tiempo más un combate a corta distancia con aquel extraño ser, asique decidió poner en práctica una de sus técnicas más poderosas, para terminar de una vez con su agresor. Era peligroso, ella lo sabía, pero de no hacerlo ahora, o esperar un poco más, podría costarle la vida.

Gilda acercó su cuerpo aún más al del unicornio y, para sorpresa de este, quien esperaba que su enemigo intentara por todos los medios posibles apartarse del calor que estaba generando, ella soltó sus costados y lo rodeó por la espalda, abrazándolo fuertemente, a pesar de las quemaduras que este le estaba produciendo.

—¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?! ¡Estúpida! ¡¿Acaso quieres morir tan rápidamente?! ¡Aún no he terminado contigo! –Gritó con ira el unicornio, que aun continuaba comprimiendo el cuello de su enemigo con sus garras.

En un segundo, la joven grifo se impulsó en dirección hacia arriba, alcanzando una gran altura de al menos cincuenta metros en poco tiempo, momento en que rápidamente, aun abrazada al unicornio, comenzó su descenso en vertical a toda velocidad en dirección al suelo, siempre mirando hacia abajo. En ese momento, Blast comprendió cual era su plan, pero para entonces ya era demasiado tarde, pues se encontraba muy cerca de su destino, y Gilda no solo había rodeado su cuerpo, había clavado sus garras en su espalda, para asegurarse así de que su enemigo pudiera recibir el ataque de lleno.

Y así fue. Medio segundo después, tan solo tres metros antes de tocar el suelo, la grifo soltó al unicornio y se desvió a un lado rápidamente, entonces, el cuerpo de su inusual enemigo se impactó en la calle principal de Ponyville con todas sus fuerzas, generando un gran cráter y una nube de polvo que cubrió los alrededores de la escena.

El resto de los ponis que se encontraban en las cercanías huyeron rápidamente del peligroso lugar, afortunadamente ningún civil había salido lastimado por causa de la feroz batalla que se había desatado en aquel tranquilo pueblo. Ahora, Pinkie Pie y Applejack se encontraba en la entrada destruida de Sugarcube Corner, incrédulas de lo que acababan de ver, y no sabiendo cómo actuar ante aquella difícil situación, que nunca en la vida podrían haber previsto.

—Escucha Pinkie, estoy segura de que Twilight está en camino, tu ve a buscar a Rainbow Dash rápidamente, yo veré que puedo hacer aquí. -Ordenó Applejack, quien estaba claramente preocupada, por no decir desesperada, por causa de la batalla que acababa de contemplar, y temiendo que ésta no hubiera concluido todavía.

—Pero… pero AJ… -Fueron las únicas palabras que logró gesticular preocupada poni rosada.

—¡Solo vete! ¡Ahora! -Le gritó Applejack a Pinkie, quien, aunque no estaba convencida de la idea de dejar sola a su amiga en aquel lugar, se puso en camino.

Gilda se detuvo en seco a escasos metros del cráter, haciendo uso de sus garras, con las cuales se aferraba al suelo. Pronto se paró en dos patas, mientras con una de sus garras se tomaba del cuello, aliviada, pues al fin estaba libre de aquel infierno que había sufrido.

La grifo no se encontraba precisamente en buenas condiciones, pues gran parte de su cuerpo había sufrido terribles quemaduras, sus brazos y garras se encontraban realmente lastimados, y por causa del calor que había sufrido al acercarse peligrosamente al aura del unicornio, la mitad izquierda de su rostro estaba gravemente quemada, y era incapaz de ver a través de su ojo izquierdo, el cuál mantenía cerrado. Gilda no podía recordar la última vez que había tenido un combate así, y nunca hubiera imaginado que un poni podría causarle tan serios daños, pero ese no era precisamente un poni ordinario, ella ya se había percatado de eso.

Relajó su cuerpo unos segundos, dando por hecho que su enemigo, el cual yacía en aquel cráter, estaba acabado, pues no había forma de que hubiera sobrevivido a ese choque. Pero la grifo sintió el verdadero temor recorrer su cuerpo al caer en la cuenta de que estaba equivocada. Tembló sobre sus patas de león al ver salir de la nube de polvo al unicornio aún cubierto por aquella aura roja, caminando hacia ella, parado sobre sus patas traseras y tomándose su hombro izquierdo con su casco derecho, pues, a pesar de no haber recibido el daño critico esperado, si estaba muy mal herido.

—Bien jugado… grifo… bien jugado… pero necesitaras algo mejor que eso si lo que pretendes es matarme… -Dijo Blast Fire, mientras una malévola sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Gilda estaba realmente asustada, pues solo había tenido que usar esa técnica una sola vez en su vida, contra una joven mantícora, la cual luego de aquel ataque, había quedado casi irreconocible. Los ponis eran mucho más débiles que las mantícoras, pero ese unicornio no solo había sobrevivido al mortal ataque, sino que ahora se encontraba de pie, caminando hacia ella, con la clara intención de acabar lo que había empezado.

La grifo no pudo evitar considerar la idea de huir del campo de batalla para salvar su vida, pues no le quedaban muchas energías para un ataque físico efectivo, pero seria inútil, pues el unicornio también tenia alas hechas de aquella magia roja, por lo que escapar por aire había dejado de ser una opción desde el principio. Para su sorpresa, uno de los habitantes del pueblo que se había quedado, decidió auxiliarla. Era nada más y nada menos que la granjera a quien nunca había soportado.

Blast Fire de pronto se vio envuelto en un lazo, el cual había inmovilizado sus cascos delanteros. El unicornio se sorprendió al darse la vuelta y ver que quien había implementado aquel lazo en el era la poni campirana que había conocido minutos antes.

—¡¿Applejack?! ¡¿Que demonios estas haciendo?! -Inquirió el unicornio, entre la ira y la confusión.

—No voy a dejar que sigas lastimando a Gilda, Blast… -Dijo la poni terrestre con firmeza, aún con el lazo en su boca. El unicornio se quedo perplejo unos segundos, antes de responderle con un tono agresivo una vez más.

—¡¿Por qué la estás defendiendo?! ¡Es una grifo! ¡Por todos los cielos! -Gritó iracundo una vez más.

¿Por qué es una grifo?... ¡¿Por qué es una grifo?! -Pensó Applejack, mirándolo anonadada, no pudiendo concebir la idea de que la razón por la cual el unicornio había lastimado así a Gilda, era por causa de su raza.

—¡¿Pero que es lo que estás diciendo?! ¡Pero si ella no te ha hecho nada! -Gritó la joven poni confundida, tratando de mantener el lazo entre sus dientes.

Blast Fire cambió su expresión un segundo, tomando una actitud más seria y calmada, cerrando los ojos. Una vez que los abrió de nuevo, el tono rojizo de estos había desaparecido, dando lugar al amarillo original de sus iris (aunque la sombra bajo sus ojos aún estaba presente), entonces le dirigió una fría mirada a Applejack, quien permanecía perpleja.

—Los grifos... fueron quienes arruinaron mi vida. Fue por causa de ellos que lo perdí todo… y a todos. Fueron ellos quienes me hicieron sentir en vida lo que es arder en el verdadero fuego del infierno, y ahora yo les devolveré el favor, a todos… y a cada uno de ellos… -Dijo con firmeza el unicornio que, al terminar su dialogo, había recuperado el tono rojizo de sus ojos.

—Y quien quiera que se interponga en mi camino... morirá… -Concluyó Blast Fire, haciendo hincapié en la última parte mientras aún miraba a Applejack y, haciendo uso de su aura, quemaba la cuerda que lo retenía, la cual caía en pequeños fragmentos incendiados.

Applejack soltó el lazo, paralizada, pues no podía creer las palabras del unicornio. Si había una habilidad de la cual se sentía orgullosa, era de la que tenía para distinguir a alguien amable, de alguien que solo fingía serlo, tan solo al verlo. Era la segunda vez en su vida que esta habilidad le fallaba (Pues la primera había sido durante la boda de la Princesa Cadence y Shining Armor, el hermano de su amiga). La joven poni entonces supo que no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para proteger a Gilda, y comenzó a desear con todas sus fuerzas que sus amigas llegaran lo más rápido posible, para detener aquella batalla.

Blast Fire dirigió su mirada una vez más a la aterrorizada grifo. Gilda era demasiado orgullosa como para rogar por su vida siquiera, y era incapaz de huir del campo de batalla. Su enemigo estaba dispuesto a acabar con ella de una forma, o de otra. Era su fin, y ella lo había aceptado pero, si iba a morir, moriría luchando. Tomó posición de batalla una vez más, a pesar de que su cuerpo se resentía por las quemaduras, y se preparó para lo que vendría.

—Es hora de que tú y tu raza paguen por lo que han hecho… -Dijo el unicornio, cuyas facciones inspiraban ira en su estado más puro.

Gilda miraba a Blast con el mas absoluto desprecio, no pudiendo creer aún que la razón por la cual quería acabar con ella era por causa de su raza, pero no perdería tiempo en intentar razonar con el, pues sabía que sería totalmente inútil.

—Yo no te he hecho nada, ni a ti, ni a nadie, pero dudo que tu pequeña mente lo entienda ahora… asique si lo que quieres es vengarte, asesinando a alguien que no tuvo nada que ver con tus problemas, ¡Adelante! ¡Aquí estoy… bastardo imbécil! -Dijo provocativamente la joven grifo, que se preparaba para reanudar la batalla.

Dicho esto, Blast Fire, ahora cubierto por un aura roja más intensa que la anterior, se precipitó rápidamente hacia la grifo, y en menos de medio segundo, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, la tomó del cuello con tan solo su garra derecha, mientras aún permanecía de pie sobre sus cascos traseros, y la elevó rápidamente a una altura considerable del suelo.

—¿Un último deseo? -Inquirió el unicornio, mientras en su rostro dibujaba una malévola sonrisa.

Gilda se sostenía de la garra que la aprisionaba, que ahora estaba lastimándola mucho más que antes, mientras mantenía una mirada de horror y desprecio a su verdugo, con su único ojo sano. Aunque le faltaba el aire, fue capaz de susurrar, las que seguramente serían, sus últimas palabras.

—Si… tengo uno… espero… ¡Espero que ardas en el infierno…! ¡Bastardo! -Gritó la grifo, con lágrimas en los ojos que comenzaban a brotar, al saber que su fin había llegado.

El unicornio la elevó unos centímetros más, y su expresión se volvió seria otra vez. Gilda había dejado de sujetarse de la garra que la aprisionaba, pues ya se había resignado.

—Yo… ya estoy en el infierno… -Dijo el unicornio, cuyos ojos comenzaban a humedecerse por alguna razón. En ese momento, extendió su casco-garra izquierdo hacia un lado, el cual pronto cambió de forma, a lo que parecía ser una lanza, arma con la cual tenía pensado poner fin a su enemigo.

Applejack observaba la escena, paralizada e impotente, mientras lágrimas de dolor recorrían sus mejillas. En la vida pensó alguna vez que algo como esto podría suceder en su tranquilo pueblo, y le dolía en lo más profundo de su corazón no ser capaz de hacer nada para remediar la situación. Solo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que todo terminara, que todo volviera a ser como antes, pero sabía que no era así, pues en unos segundos la situación concluiría con una terrible tragedia.

—Detente… no lo hagas… detente… -Eran las únicas palabras que lograba susurrar la afligida granjera, aún tratando de convencerse a sí misma de que aquello era una pesadilla, que realmente nada de eso estaba pasando, y que en cualquier momento despertaría.

—Es tu fin maldita grifo… ¡Muere! -Gritó Blast con todas sus fuerzas, al tiempo que impulsaba la lanza en su brazo hacia el pecho de su oponente.

—¡Detente por favor! -Gritó Applejack, en un estado de total desesperación, con lágrimas de angustia en sus ojos.

—Adiós… -Gilda cerró los ojos unos segundos antes, dejando correr libremente las lágrimas por sus mejillas.

—¡No! -Un grito desesperado resonó en todo Ponyville, al tiempo que una pegaso de pelaje azul y crin multicolor propinaba una fuerte patada con su casco trasero derecho en la cabeza del unicornio, justo antes de que la lanza hiciera contacto con el pecho de la grifo, dejando caer a su víctima y enviando al enemigo directamente a la pastelería, contra la cual se estrelló de lleno poco después.

—¡Rainbow! -Exclamó una muy aliviada Applejack, al ver que la caballería finalmente había llegado a la escena.

Rainbow Dash descendió rápidamente al suelo, deteniéndose en seco, para comprobar el estado de la grifo, tomando su maltratado cuerpo entre sus brazos.

—Te… tomaste… tu tiempo… ¿No lo crees… Dash? -Inquirió Gilda, que apenas podía visualizar a la pegaso a través de su ojo derecho, del cual aún brotaban las lágrimas.

El rostro de la joven pegaso estaba marcado por el dolor, al ver a su vieja amiga en esas condiciones, pero pronto este dio lugar a la ira que la invadía, por quien había causado todo esto.

—¡Applejack! -Gritó una muy preocupada Pinkie, que se acercaba a toda velocidad a donde su amiga.

—¡Applejack! ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Estás bien?

—Si Pinkie, estoy mejor ahora que ustedes están aquí… Pero… ¿Dónde está Twilight? ¿Has visto a Rarity? ¿Ella está bien? -Inquirió la joven poni, muy preocupada.

—Cálmate AJ, Rarity y su familia se alejaron del pueblo al igual que los Cake y el resto de los habitantes por el lado sur, por si las cosas se complicaban. Busqué a Twilight en la biblioteca pero ni ella ni Spike estaban allí, no sé donde estará, ¡Y mi Pinkie Sentido no me dice nada! –Dijo una desesperada Pinkie, que contemplaba la escena sin saber qué hacer.

—¡AJ! ¡Pinkie! ¡Vengan aquí! -Ordenó la pegaso a sus amigas, quienes obedecieron y se acercaron a ella rápidamente.

—Cuiden de Gilda, por favor, y llévenla a un lugar seguro, yo me ocuparé del enemigo. -Dijo con cierta seriedad, mientras ayudaba a Applejack y a Pinkie a sostener en hombros a la grifo, que ahora permanecía inconsciente.

—¡¿Qué?! -Inquirieron las dos ponis al mismo tiempo.

—¿De qué estás hablando Rainbow? Ese tipo es demasiado fuerte, ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Tan solo mira como dejo a la pobre de Gilda! ¡Lo mejor que podemos hacer es aprovechar que lo heriste, y largarnos de aquí lo más rápido posible! -Gritó Applejack, tratando de razonar con su amiga, quien hizo caso omiso, dándole la espalda.

—Hagan lo que les dije… Y cuiden de Gilda por favor… -Dijo muy seriamente Rainbow Dash, mientras permanecía mirando en dirección a lo que quedaba de Sugarcube Corner.

Las dos ponis se miraron mutuamente, sin saber qué hacer. Finalmente, a pesar suyo, decidieron hacer caso a la petición de Rainbow, y llevando a Gilda con ellas, se marcharon en dirección a la salida del pueblo.

—Buena suerte… RD. -Susurró Applejack, mientras miraba tras de ella a su querida amiga, confiando en que ella terminaría con la batalla.

La pegaso azul sabía muy bien a lo que había accedido, y lo aceptaba. Gilda era, en términos de batalla, un "hueso duro de roer". Su resistencia y fuerza física la habían ayudado a salir victoriosa en todas las competencias y peleas que habían tenido desde pequeñas. Según Pinkie, la grifo llevaba un buen rato luchando contra aquel tipo, resistiendo aquellas quemaduras producidas por el "aura mágica" del unicornio, pero ella tan solo le había propinado una patada, durante la cual estuvo en contacto con su cuerpo menos de un segundo, y ahora su casco trasero derecho se estaba resintiendo al punto que apenas podía mantenerlo sobre el suelo.

Un combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra aquel ser sería en ese momento, literalmente, un suicidio, y ella no podía utilizar ataques a larga distancia como Twilight, asique lo único que podía hacer, era ganar tiempo, y confiar en que su amiga de pelaje purpura pronto se presentaría.

Segundos después, el ruido de los escombros moviéndose interrumpió sus pensamientos. De lo que alguna vez había sido Sugarcube Corner, surgió un unicornio gravemente herido, parado en sus cuatro patas, cubierto por el "aura roja" de la cual Pinkie le había hablado.

—Tienes una gran fuerza, joven… no recuerdo que alguna vez alguien me haya lastimado con un solo golpe… como lo has hecho tú. Puedo preguntar… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –Inquirió Blast, sorprendiendo a la joven pegaso por su actitud, quien solo se limitó a contestar la pregunta.

—Mi nombre… es Rainbow Dash. –Dijo la pegaso seriamente.

—Rainbow Dash… lo recordaré. Ahora déjame decirte esto: no tengo intenciones de pelear contra ti, no tengo nada en tu contra, pero si te pones en mi camino… no tendré otra alternativa. -Dijo el unicornio, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se encendían nuevamente.

—Quien quiera que desee lastimar a mis amigos, primero tendrá que pasar por encima de mí. –Dijo Rainbow, con gran determinación, y una fría mirada, mientras asumía una posición de batalla.

El unicornio la miraba sin inmutarse, pues esperaba una respuesta así de su parte, y al igual que ella, tomó posición de batalla.

—Que así sea. -Susurró Blast, al tiempo que su aura parecía concentrarse en la punta de su cuerno, formando rápidamente una gran esfera de fuego de un brillo intenso, como si de un sol en miniatura se tratara.

RD comprendió cual era su objetivo, pues no estaba apuntando hacía ella directamente, sino en la dirección por la cual Gilda y sus amigas se habían marchado, pero el calor que ahora se estaba produciendo en el lugar, la obligaba a alejarse de su fuente, era incapaz de acercarse a su enemigo.

Oh cielos… ¡Oh cielos! ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡¿Y ahora que hago?! -Se preguntó a si misma la pegaso, llena de desesperación, que no veía forma posible de evitar aquel ataque, ni de llegar a tiempo para salvar a sus amigas.

Pero sus miedos desaparecieron casi por completo cuando, de pronto, aterrizaron dos figuras aladas frente al peligroso unicornio, al tiempo que sus cascos delanteros y garras, respectivamente, chocaban contra el suelo. Se trataba de una unicornio alada con Cutie Mark en forma de estrella, de pelaje púrpura, y crin azul oscura con un mechón violeta y rosa, la cual estaba junto a un dragón alado que doblaba su estatura, de escamas color púrpura en todo su cuerpo, y espinas verdes en su espalda que se extendían desde su cabeza hasta su cola, con una ligera armadura en su pecho, y una espada atada en su cintura.

—Sentimos haberlas hecho esperar, Dash, ahora descansa, nosotros nos ocuparemos del resto -Dijo la joven alicornio con determinación y seriedad, mientras que el dragón observaba fijamente a su enemigo, de pezuñas a cabeza, evaluando el riesgo de la situación, y el de su próximo ataque.

Sin embargo, Blast Fire no parecía haber notado su presencia. Ahora, la gran esfera de fuego en la punta de su cuerno aumentaba su tamaño a cada segundo, al igual que su aura, que crecía junto con ésta y brillaba con una mayor intensidad. Las pupilas e iris del unicornio simplemente ya no se visualizaban, en su lugar, sus ojos enteros irradiaban un potente resplandor rojo, como si estuviera totalmente poseído por la ira que guardaba en su interior.

El dragón estaba a punto de avanzar hacía el enemigo, pues el fuego no era capaz de afectarlo, pero la joven poni a su lado lo detuvo con su pezuña, negando con la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que daba un paso al frente.

En ese momento, la alicornio cerro los ojos mientras su cuerno comenzaba a brillar emanando un aura púrpura, entonces, un campo de fuerza comenzó a formarse alrededor del enemigo, que continuaba bajo el control de su ira, sin percatarse de lo que sucedía. El dragón y la pegaso ahora solo se limitaban a observar la escena, confiando en su querida amiga, que tenía pensado poner fin a la situación lo más pronto posible, valiéndose de la fuerza de su enemigo.

Segundos después, la gran esfera de fuego que el unicornio había estado alimentando con toda su energía, que superaba varias veces su tamaño, estalló, creando una gran onda expansiva, que a la alicornio apenas pudo contener mediante el campo de fuerza que había creado.

El joven dragón observaba la escena con una seria expresión, mientras que la pegaso permanecía boquiabierta, incrédula de lo que acababa de pasar, y de lo que podría haber pasado si Twilight no hubiera llegado a tiempo. El fuego dentro del campo de fuerza poco a poco se consumió por la falta de oxigeno, luego de lo cual, este se desvaneció. Ahora solo quedaba un gran cráter humeante en el lugar donde antes había estado Blast Fire, que había recibido de lleno toda la potencia de su propio ataque.

La joven alicornio abrió los ojos una vez más, permaneciendo serena en todo momento, mientras esperaba el resultado de sus acciones, preparada para lo que fuera que viniera después. Spike, el dragón, solo se limitó a colocar su garra derecha en el mango de su espada, preparándose para el combate. Momentos después, el unicornio salió de la gran columna de humo, cubierto por una débil aura roja que parecía desvanecerse poco a poco, caminando tambaleantemente hacía Twilight, apenas conciente.

Spike desenvainó su espada rápidamente, dispuesto a terminar con aquel individuo, pero fue detenido una vez más por la pezuña de la alicornio, haciéndole saber que ya no era necesario, pues ya estaba acabado.

El cuerpo de Blast estaba gravemente lastimado, por no decir que estaba totalmente desecho, y era casi incapaz de visualizar otra cosa a través de sus ojos dañados por su propio ataque, más allá de lo que parecía ser un bulto de color púrpura, que de pronto, por alguna razón, tomo una forma muy conocida para él.

—M-ma… madre… -Susurró el unicornio, con los ojos humedecidos, mientras extendía su lastimado casco derecho en dirección a la joven alicornio, quién lo miraba confundida.

—Madre… per… perdóname… -Fue lo último que alcanzó a decir Blast, antes de caer al suelo, inconsciente, mientras el aura roja que lo protegía se desvanecía totalmente.


	3. Recuerdos de una vida pasada - Parte 1

_Capítulo 3 - Recuerdos de una vida pasada – Primera parte_

Habían transcurrido dos horas desde el incidente que había acontecido en el tranquilo pueblo de Ponyville. La calle principal se encontraba devastada, pues se había convertido en un campo de batalla, lleno de cráteres, y arañazos bien marcados en el suelo. Algunas casas habían sido dañadas por el fuego, pero nada que no pudiera repararse o limpiarse fácilmente. Los habitantes poco a poco fueron regresando a sus hogares, asegurando sus pertenencias y evaluando los daños, aunque claro, quienes habían resultado gravemente afectados por esto, habían sido los Cake, que perdieron su establecimiento durante la peligrosa batalla, y Gilda, quien había salido gravemente herida.

Cup se encontraba boquiabierto, con su hija menor en su lomo, al lado de Carrot, que permanecía con la misma expresión que su esposo en su rostro, con su otro hijo a su lado, mientras observaban los restos de lo que una vez había sido Sugarcube Corner, la pastelería del pueblo. Luego de unos minutos, Pound fue el primero en romper el silencio.

—¿Y ahora que haremos mami? -Inquirió un pequeño pegaso color crema de crin marrón, con una triste mirada en sus ojos.

—Yo… no lo sé, hijo… -Fue lo único que pudo decir una afligida Carrot a su pequeño mientras bajaba la mirada, con los ojos humedecidos, al caer en la cuenta de que no solo habían perdido su forma de ganarse la vida, también habían perdido su querido hogar. La pequeña unicornio en el lomo de Cup, de pelaje color amarillo y crin naranja, mantenía una expresión similar a la de su hermano, que ponía de manifiesto la tristeza que la invadía por dentro.

—¡Hey! ¡Chicos! -La voz de una joven poni terrestre amarilla de crin roja, que se acercaba hacia ellos a toda velocidad los sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¡Apple Bloom! ¡Qué gusto verte! ¿Qué haces por aquí? -Inquirió Cup Cake, al ver a la hermana menor de una de las amigas más cercanas a la familia.

Apple Bloom ya no era una potrilla, había crecido bastante, y ahora tenía casi la misma altura que Applejack, y al igual que ella, tenia un cuerpo con buena musculatura, de curvas atléticas. Hace tiempo que había dejado de usar su querido listón rojo, para dejarse su cabello suelto, y ahora usaba un sombrero muy parecido al de su hermana mayor. También, luego de una gran espera, había logrado conseguir su Cutie Mark al igual que sus amigas Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo, la cual resultó ser nada más y nada menos que una manzana en forma de corazón, pero esto, claro, no había simbolizado el fin de sus cruzadas, sino un nuevo comienzo.

—¡Bueno, solo venía para decirles que, si lo que necesitan ahora es un lugar donde quedarse, pueden establecerse en Sweet Apple Acres el tiempo que deseen hasta que logren restablecerse! -Dijo la joven poni, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro, que proyectaba una gran confianza.

—Te lo agradecemos… mucho Apple Bloom, pero… no queremos molestar a nadie… -Dijo Carrot con calidez, no queriendo importunar a la familia de su amiga.

—¡Oh! ¡Por favor! ¡No serán ninguna molestia! ¡Es más! ¡Estaremos más que felices si deciden quedarse en nuestra granja! -Exclamó la joven Apple, dispuesta a convencer a la familia de establecerse en su hogar.

Cup se limitó a sonreírle a su esposa, haciéndole saber que la joven no aceptaría un "no" como respuesta.

—Muchísimas gracias... -Dijo la pareja, mientras le sonreían sinceramente, al tiempo que sus hijos reían y festejaban, y luego corrían a abrazar a la joven poni con mucho cariño, era una gran amiga.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en una de las habitaciones del hospital del pueblo, una grifo yacía en cama, vendada de pies a cabeza, aún inconsciente. Sus brazos y garras estaban entablillados, al igual que su pata izquierda y sus alas, su cuello y la mitad izquierda de su rostro estaban completamente vendados, por causa de las heridas que había sufrido en su anterior combate, en el cual, casi pierde la vida. Una muy preocupada Rainbow Dash, la cual tan solo tenía su casco trasero derecho vendado, se encontraba sentada en una silla a su lado, pues no se iría tranquila hasta ver despertar a su vieja amiga.

Momentos después, la grifo abrió con dificultad su ojo derecho, examinando detenidamente el lugar en el cual se encontraba, y notando un bulto azul que se encontraba a su lado, a escasos centímetros de ella. Pronto fue capaz de distinguir el rostro de su preocupada compañera de trabajo.

—¿Gilda?… ¡Gilda! ¡Despertaste! -Gritó una muy aliviada pegaso, con los ojos humedecidos.

—Sí… Y te agradecería que no levantaras así la voz… La cabeza aún me está dando vueltas… -Susurró con dificultad la paciente, mientras sonreía, feliz de que su vieja amiga se encontrara a su lado en ese momento.

—Bienvenida… amiga… -Susurro la joven pegaso, al tiempo que una pequeña lagrima recorría su rostro.

—¿Acaso estas llorando? Jeje… ¿Qué paso con la antigua Dash? La que no le teme a nada, y que nunca en su vida derramaría una lagrima por nadie… -Inquirió la grifo, con tono de burla.

—Todo es culpa tuya, si le hubieras dado más fuerte a ese tipo, yo no estaría así… -Dijo con el mismo tono, mientras su melancólica expresión daba lugar a una fría mirada y su sonrisa desaparecía. La grifo no pudo evitar notar esto, tomando una expresión similar.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó con ese sujeto? -Inquirió la grifo seriamente, mirando a la pegaso.

—Pues… Luego de que Pinkie y AJ te socorrieron, el… Intentó destruir el pueblo… Junto con todas nosotras. -Susurró Dash, mientras mantenía una seria expresión, desviando la mirada.

—Pero… justo antes de que una desgracia ocurriera, Twilight llegó al lugar, y fue capaz de detenerlo rápidamente, sin que nadie más saliera herido. -Concluyó la pegaso, que ahora observaba una vez más a su amiga.

—Jeje… La princesita, la querida alumna de Celestia… ¿Por qué no me sorprende? -Dijo la grifo en tono de burla una vez más, siendo interrumpida por RD.

—Oye, no digas eso, de no ser por ella ni tu ni yo estaríamos aquí en este momento… -Dijo seriamente Rainbow Dash, sermoneando a la grifo.

—Está bien, cálmate… Tienes razón… Supongo que algún día le daré las gracias… -Dijo con desdén, dejando en claro que ni en sueños agradecería a la alicornio, ni siquiera por el hecho de haberle salvado la vida. Rainbow Dash se limitó a suspirar con pesadumbre por causa de la actitud de su amiga.

—Entonces… ¿Qué hicieron con él? -Preguntó, con una mirada de preocupación dirigida a la pegaso.

—Bueno… Creo que las demás chicas se lo llevaron a la biblioteca, para discutir qué hacer. -Dijo seriamente Dash, algo preocupada también.

—Y… ¿Por qué no fuiste con ellas? -Inquirió Gilda nuevamente, aunque tenía una vaga idea de la posible respuesta.

—Je… ¿Tu qué crees? No hubiera podido estar tranquila de saber que una de mis amigas se encontraba sola en una fría cama de hospital, asique decidí esperar a tu lado hasta que despertaras y hasta que ella llegara. –Dijo felizmente, pero esto último confundió aún más a la grifo.

—¿Ella? -Preguntó intrigada al tiempo que alguien pateaba la puerta de la habitación con todas sus fuerzas, acercándose rápidamente hacia la cama donde yacía la grifo. Se trataba de Trixie, una unicornio de pelaje azul cielo y crin celeste claro, ojos color violeta oscuro, con Cutie Mark en forma de media luna junto a una varita mágica, que saltó sobre la cama, abrazando fuertemente a la paciente.

—¡Gilda! ¡Eres una estúpida! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a arriesgarte así?! ¡Pudiste haberte matado idiota! ¡Eres una tonta! ¡Tonta! ¡Tonta! ¡Tonta! ¡¿Qué hubiera sido de mí si tú hubieras… si tú te hubieras…?! -Para este punto, la unicornio que gritaba totalmente histérica en un tono exageradamente dramático (propio de Rarity), se había quebrado, apartándose de ella mientras sus ojos se humedecían poco a poco y bajaba la mirada, pero antes de que las primeras lágrimas recorrieran su rostro, la grifo, dificultosamente por causa de su brazo entablillado, posó su garra derecha en su mejilla, sonriéndole. La unicornio levantó la mirada, sorprendida por el gesto.

—Hey… tranquila. No tengo intenciones de irme a ningún lado, tonta… y nunca, por nada en el mundo… sería capaz de dejar sola… a mi mejor amiga. -Dijo Gilda serenamente, con una sonrisa que inspiraba paz en la unicornio, quien no fue capaz de contener las lagrimas por más tiempo, quebrándose totalmente, y abrazando una vez más a la grifo, esta vez de una forma más delicada, mientras sollozaba en su hombro.

Rainbow Dash observaba la escena con ternura, al ver que las dos jóvenes, que anteriormente habían sido unas gruñonas testarudas y antipáticas, a quienes no les interesaba tener a nadie cerca, habían descubierto lo importante que era la amistad, para la una y para la otra.

* * *

Ahora, en la habitación de la princesa de la armonía, en la biblioteca de Ponyville, yacía en cama el unicornio de pelaje color crema y de crin naranja y amarilla, el cual tenía extraños adornos en la oreja izquierda y en el cuello, con un aura purpura alrededor de su cuerno, y sogas que inmovilizaban sus cascos delanteros y traseros, atados a la cama, mientras una pegaso amarilla de crin color rosa y Cutie Mark en forma de tres mariposas trataba sus heridas, colocando vendas y gasas con delicadeza.

Fluttershy se sorprendió al notar que, bajo el pelaje de Blast, en su piel, había múltiples cicatrices de heridas que no correspondían a su combate contra Gilda, no, se notaba a simple vista que llevaban al menos algunos meses ahí. La pegaso no pudo evitar pensar que esta no era la primera vez que su peculiar invitado tenía un combate así, al parecer ya había tenido batallas tan feroces como la anterior mucho antes de haber llegado al pueblo.

Poco tiempo después, el unicornio despertó, sintiendo un terrible dolor que parecía extenderse a cada miembro de su cuerpo, casi sin sorprenderse por la forma en que estaba inmovilizado, dirigiendo su atención a la pegaso a su lado.

—Niña… ¿Qué es lo que… estás haciendo? -Inquirió seriamente el "prisionero", mientras la tímida pegaso apenas fue capaz de levantar la vista.

—Pues… um… tu cuerpo estaba muy lastimado… asique traje medicinas y vendas para curarte y… -Explicaba Fluttershy, que pronto fue interrumpida por Blast.

—¿Acaso no sabes… lo que he hecho? -Inquirió nuevamente, mientras la pegaso continuaba mirando hacia abajo, preparando las vendas que faltaban.

—Bueno… mis amigas me contaron lo que sucedió… pero eso no cambia el hecho de que estas realmente lastimado y necesitas atención medica… -Dijo la pegaso con un tono relajado mientras llevaba una venda hacia la mejilla izquierda del unicornio, quien apartó el rostro, tomando una expresión y tono llenos de furia.

—Claro que cambia… ¡Lo cambia todo! ¿Acaso no vez lo que estás haciendo? ¡Estás curando a quien por poco destruye tu pueblo! ¡Y que estuvo a punto de asesinar a sangre fría a uno de sus habitantes! ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta niña?! -Gritó Blast, aún siendo incapaz de comprender a la pegaso que lo trataba.

Fluttershy se sorprendió por el cambio de actitud del poni a quien estaba tratando, pero mas allá de sorprenderse, usó uno de sus cascos para inmovilizar la cabeza del unicornio, mientras con el otro colocaba la venda que aún sostenía con una fuerza inusual, al tiempo que su rostro tomaba una expresión realmente seria e intimidante.

—Sí, se lo que ha pasado, sé lo que hiciste, y por esa razón ni de broma alguien sería capaz de aceptarte en un hospital, y si no se tratan tus heridas, podrías terminar con una infección, o una peligrosa enfermedad. Además, deberás acostumbrarte a la idea de hacer reposo por varios meses, porque algunos de tus huesos están casi destrozados, y la mayor parte de los músculos, desgarrados, ¡Asique deja de moverte, y deja que te cure! ¡Por todos los cielos! –Dijo una muy irritada Fluttershy, dispuesta a tratar al unicornio a pesar de todo el alboroto que este había causado.

Por alguna razón, Blast, al ver directamente los profundos ojos claros de la pegaso, había quedado ligeramente paralizado, pues no podía mover su, ya de por sí, restringido cuerpo, y apenas podía gesticular unas pocas palabras. Finalmente, el unicornio se dio por vencido, y relajó su cuerpo mientras desviaba la mirada, dejando a la pegaso completar su tratamiento, como tanto deseaba, no volviendo a decir una sola palabra durante este.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la sala principal de la biblioteca de Ponyville, cuatro de las seis portadoras de la armonía y un dragón, se encontraban discutiendo que era lo que debían hacer ahora con el prisionero, mientras esperaban pacientemente la llegada de la princesa del sol, que había sido convocada poco después del incidente.

—¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Deberíamos meterlo en un calabozo de la prisión de máxima seguridad de Canterlot bajo el castillo, y tirar la llave! ¡Es lo que merece! -Vociferó un muy malhumorado Spike, que no veía otro castigo posible para el unicornio.

—Tengo que concordar con Spike, Twilight, tan solo mira lo que le ha hecho a Ponyville. Además, si tú no hubieras llegado a tiempo… no quiero ni pensar que es lo que podría haber pasado con Rainbow y las demás. –Dijo Rarity, considerando que el castigo propuesto por el dragón era el más adecuado.

—No lo sé chicas, aún no puedo entender que fue lo que lo hizo actuar así. Pinkie y yo lo conocimos antes del incidente con Gilda, y creo que hablo por las dos cuando digo que no parecía la clase de poni que hace algo como ello sin una razón. -Dijo Applejack, no muy convencida de las medidas opinadas por el dragón y la unicornio de pelaje blanco y crin azul oscura, mientras Pinkie, que permanecía a su lado, inusualmente callada, asentía con la cabeza, concordando lo que ella pensaba.

—Aún así querida, no hay excusa para lastimar así a alguien como lo hizo aquel tipo, por más que se tratara de alguien tan desagradable como Gilda, ¡Y mucho menos para destruir nuestro pueblo, nuestro hogar! -Exclamó Rarity, cuya ira comenzaba a manifestarse al recordar las fechorías que el prisionero había cometido.

—¡Esta bien! ¡Ya es suficiente! –Interrumpió Twilight, quien hasta ese momento permanecía con sus ojos cerrados, pensativa, considerando las opciones que tenían, y cuál debería ser el siguiente paso. Todos se quedaron callados ante el sonoro grito cargado de autoridad de la alicornio, quien observaba a los presentes con una severa, pero serena mirada.

—De acuerdo, debemos evaluar la información de la cual disponemos hasta ahora: Un unicornio, al parecer pacifico, llega a Ponyville por el sur, donde se ubica el bosque Everfree. El unicornio se encuentra primero con Pinkie, quien con su… extrema capacidad de socialización… molesta al unicornio al punto que este le grita, pero sin reaccionar de una forma demasiado violenta, como por ejemplo, agrediéndola físicamente. Luego, se encuentra con Applejack, quien le ofrece un techo al ver que el poni no tenía lugar a donde ir y se encontraba en muy malas condiciones. Este último estaba buscando a alguien que se encontraba en la pastelería, que casualmente era la mismísima Pinkie, ya que al parecer necesitaba de su ayuda para encontrar a alguien más… Pinkie, ¿Acaso te dijo a quién estaba buscando realmente?

—No, verás, antes de que me lo dijera, el se puso muy triste. Creo que pasó por muchas cosas horribles antes de venir aquí, y no parecía estar fingiendo cuando me lo contó. -Dijo la poni rosada, con tristeza.

—De acuerdo, otro punto importante: Al parecer el unicornio pasó por situaciones muy difíciles antes de venir a Ponyville, lo cual podríamos suponer, que está directamente relacionado con los grifos, basándonos en la reacción que tuvo al ver a Gilda, y en lo que le dijo a Applejack.

La poni granjera desvió la mirada con una vaga mueca de tristeza, al recordar las palabras de aquel poni. Twilight, sin embargo, continuó hablando mientras trataba de unir los cabos sueltos.

—Luego de esto, el unicornio se precipita rápidamente contra Gilda al tiempo que una extraña aura roja se forma en su cuerpo, la cual al parecer, le da poderes especiales. Aunque nunca he escuchado de un hechizo con estas características, y debo admitir que estoy impresionada de la energía mágica que este unicornio fue capaz de manipular para generar aquel ataque, ya que se requiere de un nivel de manejo de la magia muy elevado para lograr algo así... -Concluyó Twilight, quien ahora tenía más preguntas que respuestas.

—Apropósito Twilight, ¿Donde se encontraban tú y Spike cuando todo esto sucedió? -Inquirió Rarity con suspicacia. Twilight se aclaró la garganta antes de contestar.

—Habíamos sido citados por la Princesa Celestia a una importante reunión en Canterlot, por causa de la ola de delitos que han sucedido allí últimamente. Nos encontrábamos volando hacia la ciudad cuando escuchamos un gran estruendo y vimos una gran nube de humo en el centro de Ponyville a lo lejos. Obviamente, volvimos aquí tan rápido como pudimos para saber qué era lo que estaba pasando, y antes de llegar, algunos de los habitantes, que se encontraban a unos kilómetros escapando del pueblo, nos contaron todo. Entonces, nos apresuramos a emprender vuelo otra vez para llegar rápidamente, ahí fue cuando nos encontramos con Rainbow Dash. -Concluyó Twilight, mientras Rarity la observaba con indiferencia, aun considerando que si ellos hubieran estado allí en un principio, nada de eso hubiera ocurrido, aunque sabía que no era su culpa. Poco tiempo después, Applejack rompió el incomodo silencio que se había formado luego de sus palabras.

—Entonces… ¿Qué crees que debamos hacer con él, Twi? -Preguntó la poni, deseando que la respuesta no fuera encerrarlo en prisión por el resto de su vida por más que fuera lo que mereciera, pues sentía algo de lástima por él.

—No lo sé Applejack, pero no debemos tomar una decisión apresurada, no sin antes tener todas las piezas del rompecabezas…

—Así es mi estimada Twilight. -Dijo con una voz tranquila y relajada una unicornio alada de pelaje blanco, la cual tenía una gran estatura (que se asemejaba a la del dragón presente), melena de varios colores como una aurora, ojos luminosos como estrellas, y con Cutie Mark en forma de sol, quien cruzaba la puerta al lado de una pegaso azul de crin multicolor.

—¡Princesa Celestia! -Exclamaron todos los presentes, al ver que la deidad del sol había arribado finalmente, sin embargo, la alicornio blanca mantuvo una expresión seria, mientras todos asumían facciones similares y otra vez se hacía el silencio, que segundos después, antes de que la princesa dijera palabra alguna, fue interrumpido por Fluttershy, quien bajaba las escaleras.

—Ya he terminado con el paciente, ahora está despierto, aunque requerirá de varios meses para recuperarse totalmente y ser capaz de caminar, y… ¡Oh cielos! ¡Princesa Celestia! Disculpe, no la oí llegar… -Dijo una muy apenada Fluttershy, a lo que la princesa respondió con una sonrisa.

—Está bien mi querida Fluttershy… -Dijo cálidamente la deidad.

—¡¿Fluttershy?! Por favor… ¡Dime que no curaste a ese sujeto! -Inquirió la pegaso al lado de la princesa.

—Um… pues… verás… yo… -Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir la pegaso amarilla, antes de ser interrumpida por su amiga.

—¡Por todos los cielos, Fluttershy! ¡¿Qué sucede contigo?! ¡¿Acaso no sabes lo que le hizo a Gilda?! -Inquirió Rainbow Dash con una ira que se manifestaba poco a poco a través de sus facciones.

—Lo sé… Rainbow… pero… pero yo… yo… -A la pegaso amarilla le costaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas, al contemplar la mirada embebida en furia de RD.

—Pero ella no estaría actuando de acuerdo a su elemento, si le negara su ayuda a un poni que la necesita, ¿No es así, Fluttershy? -Interrumpió relajadamente la princesa, mientras miraba a Rainbow, y luego dirigía su mirada a la amable pegaso una vez más.

—Si… así es… princesa… -Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Rainbow se limitó a desviar la mirada, con una mueca de disgusto en su rostro, claramente aún no convencida por su actitud.

—Estoy al tanto de todo lo acontecido, y creo que, antes de tomar una decisión, debemos escuchar la otra parte de la historia, de parte de nuestro peculiar invitado. Twilight, te has encargado de inmovilizarlo, ¿No es así?–Inquirió seriamente la princesa del sol, mirando en dirección a la alicornio lavanda.

—Si Princesa, sus cascos están inmovilizados mediante cuerdas especiales, imposibles de romper sin el hechizo adecuado, y lancé un conjuro de aislamiento sobre su cuerno, lo que impedirá que utilice magia de cualquier tipo por el momento.

—De acuerdo, entonces… creo que es hora. -Dijo con un suspiro.

* * *

Blast Fire permanecía tranquilo en su cama mirando el techo, considerando las opciones que tenía. Era brutalmente obvio que pronto, como mínimo, se lo llevarían de allí a un calabozo, donde probablemente pasaría el resto de su vida. Él lo comprendía, pues es lo que él hubiera demandado, estando en el lugar de los ponis del pueblo, pero obviamente no lo aceptaba, no, aún tenía muchas cosas por hacer, y no dejaría que lo encerraran, ni que lo asesinaran, no hasta haber cumplido su objetivo.

Un hechizo había incapacitado su cuerno, y estaba completamente inmovilizado, sin poder mover ninguno de sus cascos y apenas siendo capaz de mover su rostro, por causa de las sogas y del dolor que sentía, proveniente de sus graves heridas recientemente tratadas.

La única opción que tenía era, en el momento en que quisieran trasladarlo de allí, atacar a sus carceleros y escapar tan rápido como pudiera del lugar, soportando el dolor de su cuerpo, y luego vería como arreglárselas con el hechizo que inutilizaba su cuerno. Pero si lo que le había dicho la pegaso sobre su actual condición física era verdad, entonces realmente estaría perdido. Pronto, sus pensamientos sobre su futuro escape se vieron interrumpidos al ver que la puerta de la habitación se abría, y poco a poco iban ingresando en él sus "jueces".

En el cuarto entraron un dragón, dos ponis terrestres, dos pegasos, una unicornio, y dos unicornios alados. Según su madre, los unicornios alados, o alicornios, eran las figuras de autoridad más grandes de Equestria, estos velaban por la paz y seguridad de sus ciudadanos y, como él bien sabía, había perturbado esa paz. Se sorprendió al ver que también ingresaban las cuatro ponis que había conocido durante su corta estancia: Pinkie y Applejack, las amables ponis terrestres, que ahora lo observaban con ciertas dudas que se manifestaban en sus rostros, la pegaso amarilla que minutos antes lo había tratado, que lo miraba seriamente, y la fuerte pegaso azul que lo había agredido, Rainbow Dash, quien lo observaba con desprecio puro.

Se sorprendió una vez más al notar al dragón que estaba parado frente a él con una actitud seria. Ya había tenido oportunidad de ver a otros dragones en anteriores ocasiones, pero este no parecía un adulto, si no apenas… ¿Cuál sería la palabra?... ¿"Adolescente"?... Quizás… el caso es que no era un pequeño, pero tampoco llegaba a ser un adulto, y además, lo desconcertaba el hecho de que estuviera junto a las equinas, pues los dragones tenían fama de no acercarse a seres a quienes consideraran "inferiores" a ellos, más que para devorarlos.

—Vaya… no pensé que mi juicio sería tan pronto. Entiendo que las autoridades estén presentes, al igual que el dragón quien, probablemente, sea mi verdugo, pero puedo preguntar: ¿Por qué se encuentran aquí también algunos civiles? ¿Son el comité de seguridad del pueblo o algo por el estilo? -Dijo pesadamente el unicornio, que yacía en cama.

—¡Cállate imbécil! ¡Tienes suerte de que las princesas no te hayan dado la pena de muerte aún! ¡Así que será mejor que aproveches la oportunidad que te están dando! -Vociferó un furioso Spike, al tiempo que Rarity, mirándolo con seriedad, lo detenía, mientras daba un paso al frente.

—Somos los Elementos de la Armonía, habitantes del pueblo de Ponyville, y protectoras de las tierras de Equestria, al servicio de sus reales majestades, así que será mejor que cuides de tu vocabulario para con nosotras, ¡Infame! -Dijo la unicornio con furia y desprecio.

Momentos después, Rarity sintió sobre ella la seria mirada de la alicornio lavanda, que la invitaba a calmar su ira, mientras el unicornio permanecía sereno en todo momento. Entonces fue la alicornio blanca la siguiente en hablar.

—Me temo que no nos estamos conociendo en las mejores circunstancias señor, sin embargo, me presentaré como es debido: Princesa Celestia de Equestria, deidad del sol, emperatriz de la luz, y gobernante de las orbitas solares. -Concluyó la princesa, esperando su respuesta. Aún así, el unicornio no se inmutó al escuchar su titulo, y solo se limito a responder a la formalidad.

—Blast Fire, habitante del pueblo de Vizuri Shetani en las tierras de Upendo Uvumilivu, miembro del clan Vivuli, al servicio del honorable y poderoso jefe Felshak. -Dijo el unicornio, cerrando los ojos, y esperado las siguientes palabras de la princesa, las cuales tardaron en llegar, mostrándose sorprendida al escuchar del lugar del cual provenía el unicornio, mientras los demás presentes aún se miraban entre ellos, confundidos. Antes de que la princesa hablara una vez más, fue Twilight quien interrumpió.

—¡Eso es imposible! ¡Upendo Uvumilivu se encuentra a, al menos, dos meses de distancia a casco de las tierras de Equestria! Además, por lo que sé, es un lugar muy peligroso para los ponis, y sus habitantes no aceptan a forasteros, mucho menos el clan Vivuli, el clan de las cebras, un clan de médicos y guerreros muy respetados, ¡Es imposible que provengas de allí! –Dijo una Twilight muy irritada, claramente dudando de sus palabras.

—Quizá debería informarse mejor... su majestad. -Dijo el unicornio, haciendo mofa del título de Twilight, quien lo observaba iracunda, lo cual enfureció aún más a Spike, que se preparaba para atacar su cuello en el momento en que se volviera a burlar de sus amigas.

—Suficiente. –Dijo, elevando la voz, la princesa del sol, mientras aún observaba al prisionero, que permanecía indiferente, desviando la mirada.

—Ya habrá tiempo para despejar la dudas sobre tu procedencia, aunque eso no es lo más importante, lo que importa aquí, es el delito que cometiste contra uno de mis súbditos. -Dijo con severidad la princesa, mientras Blast solo se limitó a suspirar con pesadumbre.

—Si, estuve a punto de matar a uno de sus "súbditos" como usted los llama, princesa, y si pudiera ponerme de pie ahora, sin dudas terminaría mi trabajo, asique, ¿Por qué no me da su castigo y terminamos con esto de una vez? -Inquirió el unicornio, sin muchas intenciones de platicar.

—Porque conocemos la consecuencia, pero no la causa. Es por eso que deseo escuchar tu parte de la historia, saber que fue lo que te llevó a cometer semejante acto de violencia en contra de la grifo Gilda.

—¿Acaso importa?, están ante un delincuente, ¿Recuerdan?, dudo que crean alguna de mis palabras, si ni siquiera me creen cuando les digo de donde provengo. -Dijo Blast, claramente fastidiado.

—Es cierto... no podemos creer en tus palabras ahora, pero si en tus recuerdos, pues ellos no nos mentirán... -Dijo relajadamente la princesa, mientras seguía observando fríamente al prisionero.

—¿A qué se refiere? -Inquirió el unicornio confundido.

—Se dé un hechizo, uno mediante el cual podremos ver tus recuerdos, tus experiencias, y, prácticamente, toda tu vida. Claro que, si no tienes nada que ocultar, no tendrás problema alguno en permitirnos utilizarlo en tí... -Concluyó Celestia, mientras dibujaba ligeramente una sonrisa en su serio rostro, lo cual resultaba algo perturbador. Twilight observaba a su mentora, confundida, ¿Acaso estaba hablando del mismo hechizo que implementó poco antes de su coronación como Princesa de Equestria?

Blast dudó un momento de la conclusión de la princesa. ¿Estaba acaso dispuesto a abrirse así ante un montón de extraños, quienes además, lo estaban juzgando? ¿Estaba dispuesto a abrir su mente, y compartir sus experiencias más personales con aquellos seres? ¿Estaría realmente dispuesto a algo así? Luego de pensarlo unos minutos, concluyó que ya no tenía nada que perder. Estaba camino a prisión, quizá por el resto de su vida, y no había mucho que pudiera hacer para remediarlo, y si la princesa, autoridad de Equestria, conocía su trágica historia, quizá podría aligerar un poco su condena, quien sabe, quizá hasta favorecería su situación, por esa razón, accedió a la petición de la alicornio blanca.

—De acuerdo... -Dijo el unicornio, con pesadumbre.

La princesa inmediatamente se acercó a la cama, apoyando lentamente su cuerno sobre la frente de Blast, que comenzó a brillar cual estrella, mientras toda la habitación se iluminaba con una luz blanca pura, cegando a todos los presentes.

* * *

Un joven potrillo que yacía en cama poco a poco abría los ojos, encontrándose con un rostro femenino totalmente desconocido para él. Miró a su alrededor, sin saber donde se encontraba, ni sabiendo cómo había llegado allí. La figura femenina, parecida a un poni de color blanco, pero que poseía rayas grises en todo su cuerpo, profundos ojos verdes como esmeraldas, una hermosa melena lacia de un tono gris más claro, y extraños adornos dorados como aros en su cuello y orejas, lo observaba con ternura, y pronto rompió el silencio.

—Hola pequeñín, ¿Cómo te sientes? -Inquirió cálidamente la joven, mientras le sonreía.

—Yo... yo... bien, creo... -Dijo entrecortadamente el potrillo.

—¿Tienes hambre? Puedo traerte algo de comer si lo deseas.

—No... no tengo... hambre, muchas gracias... señorita. –Le costaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas al estar tan cerca del cálido rostro de la joven, quien por cierto, era muy hermosa. El potrillo sentía como si sus mejillas estuvieran enrojeciéndose poco a poco. La joven rió un poco al notar esto, antes de hablar otra vez.

—Puedes decirme Shin, pequeño, ¿Y tu cómo te llamas?

—¿Yo? Yo... mi nombre es... mi nombre... es...

El pequeño unicornio se sorprendió, y se asustó, al notar que le era difícil encontrar una respuesta para la simple pregunta que le hacía la joven. De hecho, no podía recordar nada, todo en su mente estaba nublado... oscuro... no había nada en ese lugar... ¿De dónde provenía...? ¿Cómo había llegado allí...? ¿Quién era aquella señorita frente él...? Todo se había ido... Todo... El pequeño estaba a punto de caer en la desesperación, cuando notó que aún quedaba una pequeña luz... Había algo, un pequeño punto muy claro, que brillaba cual estrella en aquella terrible oscuridad... Era la respuesta a la pregunta de aquella joven, que permanecía en lo más profundo de su mente.

—Mi nombre... mi nombre es... Blast Fire. -Concluyó el pequeño unicornio. La joven se limitó a sonreírle ampliamente, era una hermosa sonrisa, que inspiraba paz en el pequeño, una paz que aquel no creía haber sentido nunca antes.

—Es un placer conocerte, Blast Fire. -Dijo la joven cebra, mientras acariciaba suavemente con su casco la crin naranja y amarilla del unicornio.


	4. Recuerdos de una vida pasada - Parte 2

_Capítulo 4 - Recuerdos de una vida pasada – Segunda parte_

Era una noche de tormenta en el lejano Vizuri Shetani, donde las fuertes ráfagas de viento parecían ser capaces de arrasar con todo a su paso, mientras la fuerte lluvia resonaba en los techos y cristales de los hogares del pequeño pueblo, rodeado por el bosque.

En el interior de una pequeña vivienda, una cebra se encontraba sentada junto a un pequeño unicornio, que yacía en cama con algunas partes de su cuerpo vendadas, como su frente (justo bajo su cuerno) y sus cascos. Este último permanecía pensativo, tratando de recordar por que estaba con aquella joven, la razón por la que estaba en ese lugar, pero no era capaz, pues no podía recordar nada, más que su nombre.

—Mi nombre... mi nombre es... Blast Fire. -Concluyó el pequeño. La joven solo se limitó a sonreírle ampliamente. Era una hermosa sonrisa, que inspiraba paz en el joven Blast, una paz que aquel no creía haber sentido nunca antes.

—Es un placer conocerte, Blast Fire. -Dijo Shin, mientras acariciaba suavemente con su casco la crin naranja y amarilla del unicornio.

Shin era una joven cebra, de color blanco con rayas grises, profundos ojos verdes como esmeraldas, una hermosa melena lacia de un tono gris más claro, una marca en forma de flor en sus flancos, y que poseía extraños adornos dorados, como aros, en su cuello y orejas.

Pronto, el pequeño unicornio comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, no pudiendo descifrar en qué lugar se encontraba. La joven notó esto y le respondió, anticipándose a su pregunta.

—Nos encontramos en el pueblo de Vizuri Shetani, a unos cuantos kilómetros del lago Zira. ¿Puedes recordar lo que sucedió, pequeño? -Inquirió, algo preocupada. El potrillo no fue capaz de responder inmediatamente.

—No... n-no puedo recordar... nada, ¿Qué… qué fue lo que pasó? -Preguntó el unicornio, lleno de preocupación. La cebra ahora se debatía entre contarle la verdad en ese momento o esperar un tiempo, a que este se repusiera, y entonces y solo entonces, intentar explicarle lo sucedido.

—¿Acaso no recuerdas a nadie? ¿O de dónde vienes? ¿Nada? -Inquirió, notando como los ojos del unicornio comenzaban a humedecerse.

—No... no puedo... n-no... no recuerdo nada... n-nada… ¿P-por qué...? -Decía entrecortadamente el joven, que claramente estaba a punto de llorar. Shin una vez más se adelantó a esto y tomo al pequeño delicadamente entre sus brazos, abrazándolo cariñosa y protectoramente.

—Sh... sh... no pequeñín, no llores por favor, no llores... no llores, estoy aquí... estoy aquí, no tienes nada que temer. -Dijo la cebra, en un intento por consolarlo.

—Tu... ¿Eres mi... e-eres mi mami? -Inquirió Blast, con una voz que parecía quebrarse poco a poco.

La joven Shin sintió su corazón comprimirse al escuchar aquellas palabras. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que un pequeño la había llamado "mami", tanto tiempo, que no fue capaz de evitar derramar algunas lágrimas por causa de ello, mientras sollozaba en el hombro del potrillo, cosa que este último no pudo notar debido al fuerte sonido de la lluvia y los truenos, que invadían el lugar. No pudo responder inmediatamente la pregunta, pero pronto abrazó con una moderada fuerza al joven unicornio, para luego responderle.

—Yo... te protegeré, te lo prometo. -Dijo seriamente, como si se tratara más de un juramento, que de una promesa en sí. El unicornio, sin embargo, aún sollozaba en sus brazos.

Shin se recostó en la cama con el niño, mientras aún lo abrazaba, acariciando suavemente su crin de colores cálidos en un intento por calmarlo.

—Sh... sh... no temas Blast, yo estoy aquí... estoy aquí y no dejaré que nada malo te pase, nunca... siempre estaré a tu lado. -Dijo cálidamente, lo cual pareció funcionar pues luego de unos momentos, el unicornio había dejado de llorar, para acomodar su cabeza en el pecho de la cebra, buscando su calor, disponiéndose a dormir.

—G-gracias... te... te… quiero... mami... -Dijo con timidez, poco antes de cerrar los ojos, mientras partía al mundo de los sueños.

Shin no pudo hacer más que cerrar sus ojos, dejando correr lágrimas de ternura por sus mejillas, mientras abrazaba fuertemente al pequeño.

—Y yo a ti, Blast, y yo a ti... -Susurró, entre la aflicción y la felicidad, mientras recordaba los sucesos que, tiempo atrás, la habían llevado a encontrarse en aquella situación.

* * *

_El día anterior…_

Era un hermoso día, en una isla en medio del gran lago Zira, a una considerable distancia del pueblo de Vizuri Shetani. Faltaba poco para el atardecer, la tierra era tocada por los agradables rayos de sol a través de las hojas de los arboles, y había un gran silencio en el lugar, que solo se veía opacado por los pájaros que emitían su maravilloso canto desde los pinos cercanos.

Una pareja de cebras de la rama guerrera del clan Vivuli se encontraba en una labor especial de recolección, pues se habían dispuesto a conseguir hierbas medicinales especiales que crecían mas allá de su territorio, a donde los recolectores de la rama médica del clan no eran capaces de llegar pues no tenían la capacidad necesaria para enfrentar los peligros que allí podrían encontrar.

La pareja estaba conformada por Shin de las Flores, una hermosa cebra, hija de Felshak del Trueno, el líder del clan, y por Kanto de la Noche, una cebra de pelaje algo más oscuro que el de su cónyuge, con franjas casi negras alrededor de todo su cuerpo, una marca en forma de estrella en sus flancos, ojos grises, crin en punta, y una notable cicatriz en su mejilla derecha, además de aros de oro en su brazo derecho, y un colgante en forma de cruz con una extraña gema romboidal roja en el centro. Ambos tenían canastos en sus costados, hechos a pezuña, para realizar su labor.

—Nos estamos alejando mucho del pueblo, ¿No lo crees? Si seguimos avanzando quizá no podamos volver antes de la puesta de sol, y he escuchado que estos lares pueden ser muy peligrosos durante la noche. -Decía la joven, algo preocupada.

—¡Tranquila!, venimos preparados para esto. Además, no podemos volver hasta que encontremos flores de Neim y hojas de Xianú, se lo prometimos a tu padre, y no pienso faltar a esa promesa… -Dijo su cónyuge con determinación.

—Te lo tomas muy en serio… además, esas hierbas son cicatrizantes y hemostáticos, dudo que las necesitemos mucho por el momento. Quizá deberíamos volver al pueblo ahora, e intentarlo de nuevo dentro de unos meses, cuando llega el verano y los días son más largos, ¿Qué dices? -Propuso Shin, que en verdad deseaba regresar.

—¡No te preocupes, terminaremos rápidamente con la recolección y volveremos antes de que te des cuenta! ¿Qué acaso no confías en mí? -Preguntó, con cierto tono de gracia.

—¡Claro que sí, tonto! ¡De otra forma no estaríamos casados! -Respondió, casi ofendida por la pregunta.

—¡Entonces sígueme! ¡Creo que puedo ver brotes de Neim por allí! -Decía el joven emocionado mientras apuntaba con su casco derecho a un claro del bosque no muy lejos de su posición, al tiempo que apresuraba su paso, adelantándose.

Shin permaneció en su posición, y suspiró pesadamente por causa de la actitud de su marido, para luego sonreír. De los dos, la joven siempre, desde pequeños incluso, había considerado que era más "madura" que Kanto, que a pesar de ser una excelente cebra (en cuestión de actitud), un gran compañero, amigo y confidente y, no menos importante, un gran guerrero, tenía la costumbre de comportarse muy inocente e infantilmente por momentos, cosa que a veces la molestaba, y algunas otras, la hacía reír a carcajadas.

Algunas veces le costaba distinguir si aquello era un defecto, o una virtud, pero aún así, era una de las tantas cosas que la hacían amarlo aún más, pues cuando ella estuviera triste o se sintiera sola, el siempre estaría a su lado, tratando de acompañarla, de hacerla sonreír, de hacerla feliz.

—Siempre ha estado a mi lado… -Se dijo a sí misma en voz baja, mientras con una melancólica sonrisa veía a su marido recolectar las flores de las plantas, cual niño emocionado que abre sus regalos de navidad.

—¡Hey! ¡¿Acaso no vas a ayudarme?! -Inquirió en voz alta el joven, bromeando, y sacándola de sus pensamientos. Shin rió un poco, se acercó donde su marido, y pronto empezó a recolectar las flores en su canasto, con cuidado de no dañar el resto de las plantas.

—¿En qué pensabas? -Preguntó Kanto con curiosidad, al haber notado la mirada de la cebra poco antes de acercarse. Su pareja rió para sus adentros una vez más, antes de contestar.

—En lo mucho que te amo… -Dijo ella con ternura, mientras le dedicaba una cálida mirada.

—¿Y tenemos que estar tan lejos de nuestro hogar para que te des el lujo de pensarlo? -Inquirió con una ceja en alto. Ciertamente era un chiste, pero su pareja no lo tomo así, pues al instante su mirada pasó de ser cálida y dulce, a gélida como el hielo mismo.

—¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¡Tranquila! ¡Era solo una broma! -Exclamó Kanto, exaltado y nervioso. Pues a pesar de que sabía que podía bromear con ella, bien sabía también que había un cierto límite, uno el cual no le llamaba la atención en lo más mínimo sobrepasarlo. Shin suspiró con pesadumbre.

—Hey… tú sabes cuánto te amo, no tienes porque enfadarte así… -Se excusó el joven, tratando de sonar lo más convincentemente posible al tiempo que dejaba su labor y se acercaba a su esposa, mientras ella desviaba la mirada, con una vaga mueca de tristeza.

—Lo sé… pero… pero tú sabes que no me gusta que bromees cuando te lo digo… es como si… como si insinuaras que no estoy siendo sincera, o… o que estoy haciendo una especie de broma… y no me gusta qu-…

La joven se vio interrumpida, al sentir los labios de su esposo posarse sobre los suyos. Shin se sorprendió, encontrándose en medio de un tierno beso, al cual no tardó mucho en responder, abrazándose fuertemente a su amado, al tiempo que ambos se sentaban en el verde césped. El momento era ideal, pues la calma era casi absoluta en aquel lugar, el canto de los pájaros a su alrededor, los tibios rayos de sol del atardecer en la escena… era un pequeño fragmento de paraíso, uno que ninguno de los dos deseaba desperdiciar. Antes de lo que el joven hubiera querido, Shin rompió el beso.

—Te amo demasiado… ¿Sabes? -Dijo el joven, con una sincera sonrisa.

—Uh… ¿Crees que esto te funcionará cada vez que me hagas enfadar? -Inquirió ella con una ceja en alto, sonriéndole.

—Tu dímelo… ¿Funcionó? -Se atrevió a preguntar, aunque no esperaba una respuesta realmente.

Shin sin embargo, no contestó la pregunta con palabras, sino que acercó su rostro al de su marido una vez más, al encuentro de otro beso. Y así pasaron los minutos que, para los dos enamorados, fueron tan solo segundos.

Poco tiempo después se separaron para recuperar el necesitado aire, mientras aún permanecían abrazados, disfrutando del calor y la compañía del otro. Pasados unos minutos, fue Shin quien rompió el agradable silencio que se había formado.

—Nunca te apartes de mi lado… -Susurró ella, recargando su cabeza en el hombro del joven.

—No en esta vida, Shin… -Dijo él con calidez, abrazando a su esposa protectoramente.

* * *

Ahora, ambos permanecían sentados contra un viejo árbol en una zona elevada de la isla, aún abrazados, mientras contemplaban el cálido atardecer, pues el sol, reflejando sus rayos en el lago, ya se retiraba en el horizonte, dando lugar a la majestuosa noche.

—Es tan hermoso… -Musitó Shin, no recordando cuando había sido la última vez que había disfrutado de un espectáculo así.

—No tanto como tú… -Respondió Kanto, sonriéndole sinceramente, mientras su esposa lo miraba con ternura, sonriendo también.

—Quisiera quedarme aquí junto a ti, para siempre… -Dijo ella, dirigiendo su vista una vez más al horizonte.

—Bueno, sabes me encantaría, de no ser por el hecho de que pronto va a oscurecer, las criaturas salvajes comenzaran a salir de sus cuevas y-… -Fue silenciado por una de las pezuñas de su esposa, quien suspiró una vez más.

—¿Por qué siempre hablas tanto, justamente en el momento en que NO deberías hacerlo? -Dijo ella, en tono de burla, sonriendo.

—Si acaso te molesta, sabes bien como callarme… -Respondió el, con una sonrisa maliciosa. Ambos acercaban sus rostros a la espera de otro beso, pero algo los interrumpió.

Kanto se separó de su esposa abruptamente, sobresaltado, poniéndose de pie y en estado de alerta máxima. Shin lo observó confundida, y pronto se acercó a él.

—Amor, ¿Qué su-…? -No llegó a completar la pregunta, siendo callada por uno de los cascos del joven. Shin lo observó molesta un momento, pero entonces oyó lo que parecía ser alguna especie de zumbido, aunque este no parecía provenir de ningún animal salvaje que conociera.

—¿Qué es ese soni-…? -Kanto la silenció una vez más, mientras intentaba ubicar con su vista y oído el origen del sonido, que cada vez se hacía más fuerte. Shin lo comprendió, y mientras tomaba una expresión similar, hizo lo mismo. Luego de unos segundos, finalmente fue capaz de divisar el origen de aquel zumbido.

—Oh Dios… -Susurró Kanto al ver que lo que originaba aquel sonido se aproximaba por aire a toda velocidad a su posición. Era un dirigible, que parecía estar incendiándose por fuera y por dentro, mientras poco a poco se precipitaba al suelo.

—Corre… ¡Corre! -Gritó desesperado, al ver que el objeto estaba cayendo en su dirección a toda velocidad.

Shin no tardo en responder y en menos de un segundo, la pareja se encontraba huyendo, corriendo a través del bosque lo más rápido que podían, en un intento desesperado por salvar sus vidas.

Cerraron los parpados un segundo mientras aun estaban a la carrera, evitando los árboles, y una vez que los abrieron, su mirada se había agudizado, una sombra negra había aparecido bajo sus ojos, y ahora, eran capaces de correr a una mayor velocidad.

Segundos después, el gran objeto envuelto en llamas se estrelló contra el suelo, pero no deteniéndose inmediatamente, sino que aún seguía avanzando por tierra, arrasando con todo a su paso.

Kanto y Shin tenían el dirigible prácticamente pegado a sus pezuñas, no iban a lograr superar la velocidad del artefacto, huir en esa dirección ya no era una opción. El joven empujo a su esposa a un lado junto con él, con todas sus fuerzas, para evitar que la gran máquina impactara contra ellos en ese momento.

Luego de caer en la maleza cercana, las dos cebras se incorporaron, adoloridas, mientras sus ojos volvían a la normalidad, solo para notar como la gran bestia seguía su camino, arrasando con todo, hasta quedar fuera del alcance de su vista.

Poco tiempo después, fueron capaces de escuchar como ésta impactaba a una buena distancia, contra uno de los arboles más antiguos del territorio, que triplicaba la altura de los demás a su alrededor.

La pareja aún se encontraba atónita, incrédula de lo que acababa de ver, y de cómo su tranquilo paseo por el bosque, se había convertido en una odisea por salvar sus vidas.

Algunos árboles habían comenzado a quemarse alrededor del camino que había formado la gran máquina, pero no parecía que hubiera peligro de que el fuego se extendiera rápidamente, contaban con algo de tiempo para escapar antes de que eso sucediera.

—Por los ancestros… -Susurró Shin, anonadada, pues había visto pasar su vida entera frente a sus ojos poco antes de que su esposo la salvara.

—¡¿Qué cascos fue eso?! -Inquirió gritando Kanto en dirección a la zona de impacto, con una clara mirada y voz invadidas por el miedo y la confusión.

—No… no lo sé, parecía un dirigible… ¿Estarán…? ¡¿Estarán atacando nuestras tierras?! -Preguntó alarmada Shin, llena de preocupación.

—No, no lo creo… no creo que eso haya sido intencional, seguramente hubo un accidente… o algo así… -Dijo el seriamente, mientras se calmaba, y trataba de razonar la situación.

—Entonces… deberíamos ir a investigar, puede que hayan heridos.

—No… Debemos regresar a la aldea y advertir a tu padre, él sabrá que hacer… -Negó el, que no estaba dispuesto a dejar que su esposa se arriesgara de esa manera.

—Para cuando regresemos otra vez, podría ser demasiado tarde… ¡Debemos apresurarnos! -Dijo ella, con preocupación, al tiempo que se dirigía rápidamente al lugar de los hechos.

—¡Espera! ¡Shin! -Exclamó el joven, corriendo tras su esposa.

En poco tiempo, siguiendo el sendero de destrucción que se había creado, las dos cebras llegaron al lugar del impacto. El dirigible que había chocado contra un enorme árbol, ahora era como una gran linterna que iluminaba el bosque a su alrededor en el medio de la noche, y estaba hecho pedazos, no había forma de que aquella maquina pudiera ser puesta en el aire otra vez. Había fuego por doquier, dentro y fuera de la nave, que poco a poco comenzaba a expandirse a la flora cercana.

—Dudo que aún haya alguien con vida ahí… -Dijo Kanto, tratando de convencer a su esposa de escapar, pues podría ser muy peligroso permanecer en ese lugar mas tiempo.

—Debemos entrar para estar seguros… ¡No hay tiempo! -Dijo Shin, al tiempo que intentaba acercarse rápidamente al lugar del accidente, solo para encontrarse con su pareja, quien se interponía entre ella y el dirigible.

—¡No! ¡Es demasiado peligroso! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! ¡Esa cosa podría explotar en cualquier momento y, aunque no lo hiciera, el fuego dentro de poco consumirá este lugar totalmente! ¡Mira a tu alrededor, Shin, por favor! ¡No quiero que te arriesgues así! –Dijo elevando la voz el joven, en un tono casi desesperado tratando de hacer reaccionar a su esposa, quien permaneció serena en todo momento, para luego dirigirle una fría mirada, una que Kanto supo reconocer.

—¿Confías en mi? -Inquirió fríamente, mirando a su cónyuge, demandando una respuesta.

—¿Qué… qué has dicho? -Dijo él, anonadado, pues la pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa.

—¿Confías en mi? -Inquirió nuevamente, sin cambiar su expresión.

—¡Por todos los cielos Shin! ¡Claro que confío en ti! Pero-… -Se vio interrumpido por su esposa.

—¡Entonces ayúdame en esto! ¡Y si no tienes deseos de ayudarme al menos no te interpongas! -Dijo con ira la cebra al tiempo que pasaba por al lado de su cónyuge, corriendo hacia la nave, mientras evitaba los restos encendidos a su alrededor. Se acercó a lo que parecía ser una de las entradas: una gran puerta de hierro que se encontraba cerca del suelo.

Luego de cerrar un momento sus parpados, y que sus ojos tomaran la misma mirada agudizada, y apareciera la misma sombra bajo estos de antes, comenzó a empujar la puerta hacia un lado, con intenciones de forzarla mediante su fuerza física, aunque era incapaz de lograrlo sola, y ella lo sabía. Luego de unos momentos, sintió otros cascos apoyarse sobre la puerta, notó entonces que su marido permanecía a su lado, en el mismo estado que ella.

—De acuerdo, ¡Hagámoslo! –Exclamó él, sonriéndole con confianza.

Shin sonrió ampliamente, al notar que su amado, como ella esperaba, no iba a dejarla sola en aquel momento.

—¡Sí! -Dijo con alegría y determinación.

Uniendo sus fuerzas, luego de unos segundos fueron capaces de arrancar la puerta de su lugar fácilmente, arrojándola a un lado. Ambos se miraron y asintieron al mismo tiempo, e inmediatamente después ingresaron en el interior de la nave, preparados para lo que fuera, sin saber que lo que encontrarían en su interior, cambiaria sus vidas… Quizá para siempre.

* * *

Una vez en el interior del dirigible, investigaron con la mirada velozmente el corredor, sin alejarse mucho de la entrada. Lo que parecía ser una alarma aún se encontraba sonando, mientras una luz roja que indicaba "Emergencia" iluminaba el lugar débilmente. Había varias puertas y varios corredores secundarios en el lugar, pero ellos no contaban con tiempo para explorar todo el transporte, requerían de una guía específica.

—Ten cuidado, no sabemos si hay seres hostiles aquí. Si notas algo extraño, lo que sea, no dudes en atacar ni por un segundo, ¿De acuerdo? -Previno Kanto, pues había una posibilidad de que los supervivientes no fueran del todo amistosos.

—Sé cómo defenderme cariño, no tienes porque preocuparte por mí. -Dijo ella con confianza. Su esposo suspiró.

—Si… a veces olvido que estoy casado con una de las mejores guerreras del clan. -Susurró él en tono de burla, mientras ambos se preparaban para avanzar.

Haciendo uso de su capacidad para sentir la energía natural de los demás seres vivos (que les proporcionaba su actual estado), se percataron de que aún quedaban dos supervivientes en la estructura. Siguiendo esa sensación, se acercaron rápidamente a la última puerta del corredor, forzándola casi al instante entre los dos, subiendo las escaleras de caracol tras esta, y forzando también la puerta que daba acceso al segundo piso.

Al llegar, se encontraron con otro pasillo, aunque este se encontraba invadido por las llamas, y había cuerpos de seres distintos de su raza en el suelo, que no parecían presentar señales de vida. Con cuidado, ambos se acercaron para investigar los cuerpos, encontrándose con criaturas equinas, con y sin alas.

—Oh dios mío… son… son ponis. -Susurró Shin, sorprendida de que aquellas criaturas se encontraran en su territorio.

—Y no parecen ser soldados, ni mucho menos… son civiles. -Dijo Kanto con seriedad, mientras investigaba los cuerpos sin vida, cerca de su esposa.

Shin sin embargo no hizo caso a las palabras de su marido, ella estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, pues no esperaba volver a ver a aquellas criaturas, mucho menos en sus tierras.

* * *

La joven cebra siempre había tenido un espíritu aventurero, incluso desde pequeña, es por eso que cuando cumplió 13 años, con el permiso de su padre (muy a su pesar), dejó el pueblo de Vizuri Shetani para cumplir su sueño de viajar a tierras desconocidas. Luego de algunos meses, y de haber conocido las tierras de los minotauros, de los perros diamante, y de los búfalos, llegó a un bello y pacifico lugar, llamado "Equestria", donde habitaban distintas clases de criaturas equinas llamadas ponis. La joven decidió entonces establecerse en aquel maravilloso lugar, dispuesta a quedarse por un largo tiempo.

Y así fue, pues se estableció allí para poder aprender todo sobre la cultura poni, que tenía mucho para aportar en cuanto a conocimientos en medicina e historia, e incluso tuvo el honor de conocer a la mismísima princesa del alba, durante la celebración del verano en la capital del lugar, llamada Canterlot.

Cumplidos sus 20 años, Shin añoraba su pequeño pueblo, pues a esta altura se había dado cuenta de que realmente nunca podría adaptarse a la forma de vida en ciudades y pueblos tan ajetreados, fue cuando decidió emprender su regreso a Upendo Umuvilivu, a su querido pueblo, junto a su amado padre.

Al volver, se encontró una vez más con su familia, con sus compañeros, y en especial, con su mejor amigo de la infancia, quien había crecido para ser un honorable guerrero, aunque en el fondo, seguía siendo el mismo niño inocente que había conocido años atrás. Fue entonces que se enamoraron, se hicieron pareja, y unos años después, se casaron, dispuestos a formar una familia y a pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos.

* * *

—¡Shin! ¡¿Qué sucede?! -Inquirió Kanto gritándole, y sacando a la cebra de sus pensamientos.

—¿Eh? Nada, no es nada, es solo que… no importa, ¡Vamos! ¡Es por aquí! ¡Rápido! -Dijo Shin, acercándose rápidamente a la anteúltima puerta del pasillo del lado izquierdo, y abriéndola rápidamente de una patada, encontrándose con lo que parecía ser un camarote, casi destrozado en su totalidad.

La mitad del techo de la habitación se había derrumbado, y la gran cama en el centro, junto con los muebles cercanos, estaban totalmente destrozados, cubiertos por los escombros.

Pero lo que llamaba la atención realmente, eran las dos figuras que yacían abrazadas en el suelo cerca del lecho, notablemente heridas, bajo los escombros del dirigible. La cebra se acerco rápidamente a ellos, seguida de su marido, para levantar los restos del transporte que los cubrían, y dedicar una mirada más detallada a los dos seres atrapados.

Se trataba de una unicornio de pelaje amarillo, crin lacia color marrón oscuro, de ojos cafés, con una marca en forma de un libro en sus flancos, y un potrillo de pelaje color crema y crin amarilla y naranja, inconsciente, al cual ella permanecía abrazada. Probablemente su hijo.

—¡Señora! ¡Señora reaccione! ¡Por favor reaccione! -Gritaba Shin, tratando de hacer reaccionar a la joven unicornio, quien parecía estar realmente aturdida, con los ojos entreabiertos, apenas respondiendo con movimientos de su cabeza a los gritos de la cebra.

Kanto ahora permanecía al lado de su esposa, esperando poder ayudarla en algo más, alegrándose de que ella conociera tan perfectamente el idioma equestriano.

—Señora, ¡¿Puede usted oírme?! ¡Resista! ¡Saldremos de aquí! ¡No se preocupe! -Le gritó, mientras, junto a su cónyuge, trataba de ayudar a la poni a ponerse de pie, pero esta última los detuvo con su casco derecho, sin dejar de abrazar con el izquierdo al pequeño.

La unicornio no era capaz de responder con palabras, solo extendió los brazos con dificultad, sosteniendo a su hijo y entregándoselo a Shin, quien se mostró sorprendida por esto. El potrillo estaba realmente lastimado, pero no más que su madre, quien tenía graves heridas que parecían ser mortales, en su pecho y en su cabeza principalmente, pues había recibido de lleno el impacto de los escombros que habían caído, en un intento por proteger a su hijo.

La joven, por causa de sus lesiones, sabía que quizá no permanecería con vida mucho tiempo más, y aún si los jóvenes que intentaban ayudarla la llevaban con ellos, sería en vano, además de que los retrasaría, y probablemente pondría en peligro la vida de su hijo.

La cebra dudo un momento, pero pronto tomó al pequeño en sus brazos, mientras la joven unicornio, dificultosamente, le dedicaba una sonrisa, al tiempo que intentaba hablar.

—P-p-por fa-vor… C-cui-da… d-de… mi… n-niño… -Dijo llena de aflicción, mientras su mirada escurría angustia, y sus ojos, lagrimas de dolor.

Shin sin pensarlo un segundo, asintió, al tiempo que veía con dolor como la joven madre daba un último suspiro, cerrando sus ojos, y relajando todo su cuerpo, para finalmente partir de este mundo.

La pareja cerró los ojos en señal de luto unos segundos, para luego de abrirlos y dedicar una mirada más detallada al pequeño en brazos de la joven.

Shin no sabía qué era lo que había ocurrido en aquel lugar, pero eso no importaba, lo que importaba ahora era que el unicornio en sus brazos necesitaba atención médica, y ese no era precisamente el lugar para proporcionársela. Una explosión más cercana la sacó de sus pensamientos, al igual que los gritos de su esposo.

—¡Shin! ¡Rápido! ¡Ya no quedan más supervivientes! ¡Debemos irnos! ¡Ahora! -Exclamó desesperado el joven Kanto, cuyos gritos se veían opacados por las explosiones que ahora sucedían en distintos puntos del transporte, muy cerca de su posición.

La cebra le dedico una última mirada a la madre, que ahora yacía en el suelo, con una expresión tranquila en su rostro.

—Te lo prometo… -Dijo seriamente, para luego darse la vuelta y correr rápidamente hacia la salida, siguiendo a su marido. Salieron del cuarto y se apresuraron rápidamente a través del corredor en llamas hacia la puerta que daba acceso a la escalera de caracol, para encontrarse con grandes escombros que caían frente a ellos, bloqueando totalmente el acceso al piso inferior.

—¡Estamos atrapados! -Exclamó horrorizada la joven, quien no encontraba una salida posible.

Kanto pensó rápidamente, dio media vuelta y se acercó al final del corredor del lado contrario seguido por su esposa, esquivando las llamas, y al llegar, parándose sobre sus cascos traseros, mientras concentraba todo su poder en su casco delantero derecho, propinó un fuerte golpe a la pared, la cual salió despedida al exterior casi en fragmentos, creando una salida directa.

—¡Deprisa! ¡Es ahora o nunca! -Gritó con desesperación a su esposa detrás de él, quien asintió.

Shin se apresuró y se acercó a su marido, aún con el niño en brazos, y en un segundo ambos saltaron al exterior de la nave, aterrizando a unos cuantos metros de ella justo cuando el interior del lugar por el cual acababan de escapar se veía invadido por una fuerte explosión.

Ambos respiraban agitadamente, luego de su milagroso escape al encuentro con la muerte. Aún así no perdieron tiempo, y evitando las llamas, se alejaron rápidamente del lugar que tal y como Kanto había previsto, se había convertido en un completo infierno, pues el bosque a su alrededor ahora estaba ardiendo con una gran intensidad, y los arboles incendiados cedían a su alrededor.

Segundos después, el dirigible mismo voló en mil pedazos, que se esparcieron en las cercanías. La pareja le dedicó una última mirada al lugar estando a una distancia segura, para luego observar con preocupación al niño que permanecía en brazos de la joven Shin, aun inconsciente. El pequeño necesitaba atención médica urgente, por lo cual no podían perder más tiempo, debían volver al pueblo lo más rápido posible.

La pareja de cebras se apresuró a volver a la orilla de la isla, y pronto subieron en la canoa en la cual habían arribado al lugar, mientras el joven tomaba los remos con sus cascos y, segundos después, se alejaban a toda velocidad de la costa, que poco antes, también había sido alcanzada por el fuego.

Allí, en aquella isla, se había perdido un gran tesoro de hierbas medicinales, al igual que las vidas de las criaturas que allí habitaban y habían sido incapaces de escapar por agua o aire. Pero ellos lo habían conseguido, habían logrado escapar con vida, junto con un niño de otra raza, cuyo origen ambos conocían: Equestria.

Una vez que estuvieron a una distancia segura de la peligrosa isla Rafiki, Kanto se detuvo un momento en medio de las oscuras aguas del lago, pues estaba realmente cansado. La flota en la que iban ahora estaba iluminada por una lámpara de combustible colocada en el centro, que la joven había llevado por precaución, por si habían de volver de noche.

—Te dije que sería mejor si… si veníamos preparados. -Dijo Kanto con una sonrisa de confianza, respirando agitadamente, mientras la sombra bajo sus ojos desaparecía, y su mirada regresaba a la normalidad, pues había consumido toda su energía para sacarlos de allí rápidamente.

Shin le dedicó una mirada melancólica a su esposo, para luego observar al pequeño abrazado a ella, que respiraba pausadamente. Lo importante ahora era atender sus serias heridas, pues no estaba totalmente fuera de peligro, sin embargo, la joven no podía dejar de hacerse la misma pregunta una y otra vez: ¿Qué sería de aquel pequeño de ahora en adelante?

* * *

Todos los habitantes del pueblo estaban fuera de sus casas, observando con miedo la columna de humo que se divisaba a lo lejos, en el medio de la noche iluminada por la luna llena.

Felshak del Trueno, el líder del clan, una cebra mayor que tenía sus años bien llevados, con pelaje gris y rayas negras en todo su cuerpo, varios adornos en forma de aros dorados en sus orejas y brazos, colgante en forma de cruz en su cuello (similar al de Kanto), y que tenía una marca en forma de un relámpago en sus flancos, era quien estaba más preocupado, pues su hija y su yerno se habían marchado en la mañana en esa misma dirección. Uno de los centinelas de la rama guerrera se acercó a el en ese momento.

—Señor, al parecer el incendio se originó en el centro de la isla Rafiki, del lago Zira. -Dijo el joven con seriedad.

Aquellas palabras fueron como un puñal para el viejo Felshak, que se vio invadido por un sentimiento de temor que hacía mucho no experimentaba, el cual se manifestaba a través de sus facciones. El joven notó esto, y actuó rápidamente en consecuencia.

—Aún así, no podemos tener la certeza de que su hija y Kanto hayan estado allí presentes cuando sucedió… Tampoco estamos seguros de que fue lo que causó el incendio… pero no hay peligro de que este se expanda a un terreno mayor… -Dijo el vigía, tratando de calmar a su líder.

—Está bien, Lai… gracias, puedes regresar a tu puesto. -Dijo el jefe relajadamente, cerrando sus ojos. El joven asintió, y se alejó en silencio, volviendo a su lugar en la elevada torre que se ubicaba en un punto cercano al centro del pueblo, recuperando su mirada agudizada y la sombra bajo sus ojos, para continuar con su labor.

Varios rastreadores habían sido enviados horas antes a investigar los alrededores en aquella dirección mediante sus habilidades, pero hasta ese momento aún no había tenido noticias por parte de ellos, y él no había partido, pues se había quedado en el pueblo junto con otros guerreros, para cuidar de sus habitantes.

Felshak del Trueno era una cebra de 52 años, que había asumido como líder del clan a la edad de 25, luego del trágico fallecimiento de su padre y de su amada esposa durante el ataque de los leones a sus tierras, quienes tenían como objetivo tomar el vasto territorio. De no ser por el actual jefe, y de las capacidades de su pueblo, no habrían tenido ninguna oportunidad contra el enemigo, que fue vencido luego de una cruenta batalla. Luego de eso, con pesar, Felshak tomó su merecido lugar como líder del clan a una temprana edad, habiendo quedado viudo, y con una pequeña hija de 2 años, que no entendía el porqué de la ausencia de su madre.

25 años después, otra gran desgracia golpeó a su familia. Su nieto de 5 años, Akim, el primer hijo de Shin de las Flores y Kanto de la Noche, perdió la vida durante una gran inundación que arrasó con todo el pueblo en ese entonces. Incontables pérdidas se sufrieron ese oscuro día, pero aquella fue la que sus habitantes más lamentaron. La pareja lloró a su querido ángel durante años, antes de poder continuar con sus vidas, aunque claro, ni Shin ni Kanto habían vuelto a ser los mismos desde aquel entonces.

El líder no solo tuvo que cargar con el sufrimiento de sus seres queridos más cercanos, sino también con el suyo propio. Aún así, esto nunca le impidió guiar a su clan con responsabilidad y sabiduría, pues, aunque con pesar, debería seguir adelante, al igual que el resto su familia.

—¡Señor! ¡Se acercan! -Gritó Lai, el centinela en turno, desde la torre, mientras presentía mediante sus habilidades aproximarse rápidamente un grupo numeroso, por el lado sur del pueblo.

Felshak vió interrumpidos sus pensamientos, mientras hacía uso de las mismas habilidades que el guardián. Pudo entonces sentir la energía de los dos seres por quienes tan preocupado estaba, y una extraña energía que no fue capaz de identificar, se acercaba junto con ellos.

Pronto, los seres se abrieron paso entre la maleza que delimitaba el pueblo del bosque, y cuál fue la dicha del viejo jefe al ver llegar a su hija sana y salva, al igual que su yerno, y el equipo de rastreadores que habían sido enviados a su encuentro.

—¡Shin! -Exclamó Felshak, corriendo en dirección a la joven.

—¡Padre! -Gritó Shin, apresurándose a abrazarlo con uno de sus brazos cariñosamente, mientras su padre la abrazaba con ambos, no habiendo notado el bulto que llevaba con ella. Kanto permanecía tras de ellos, junto con los demás rastreadores, mientras los habitantes se aproximaban a la pareja, dichosos de su regreso.

—¡Gracias a los ancestros que están bien! ¡Estaba tan preocupado, mi niña! Yo… ¿Qué… que es esto? -Inquirió el jefe al notar al niño abrazado su hija.

—¡Padre, este niño está muy mal herido, y necesita de cuidados médicos de inmediato! Por favor, se lo que piensas sobre las demás razas, distintas a la nuestra, pero te suplico, te imploro, que hagas una excepción y que nos permitas tratar a este pequeño, pues de no hacerlo, quizá no ha de ver un nuevo amanecer. -Suplicaba Shin, con lágrimas en los ojos, pues bien sabía que su padre prohibía la entrada a su comunidad a forasteros y seres que no pertenecieran a su especie, luego del ataque de los leones hacia ya tantos años, para prevenir que algo similar volviese a suceder.

Su padre ahora se debatía entre permitirle la entrada a un completo extraño, por más que de un niño se tratara, o negarle la necesitada ayuda a su ser más amado en el mundo, lo cual, aunque parecía una decisión simple, no era nada fácil para el jefe. Por más que la idea no le agradara en lo más mínimo, decidió permitir esto, pues no podía decirle que no a su hija en ese momento. Más tarde meditarían que hacer con el niño, ya que lo que importaba ahora, era salvarle de los fríos cascos de la parca, que ansiaban posarse sobre él y llevarse su alma antes del alba.

—¡Kuhn de las Sombras! ¡Acércate de inmediato! –Exclamó Felshak, mirando a su derecha, buscando a alguien en particular, que pronto se abrió paso entre la multitud que ahora rodeaban al padre y a su hija.

—Aquí estoy mi señor, descuidad, puedo preguntar ¿Cuál es su voluntad? -Dijo Kuhn, una vieja cebra de la rama médica del clan, de pelaje blanco con muy pocas rayas, las cuales eran de color gris, que solo cubrían su rostro, parte de su espalda y sus brazos, de ojos marrones, crin corta en punta, aros en ambas orejas, y una marca en forma de cruz en sus flancos.

—Ve a casa de mi hija, junto con ella y su esposo, y cuida de este niño haciendo uso de tus capacidades. Asegúrate de proporcionarle cuantos cuidados necesite, pues luego, cuando sus heridas hayan sanado y se halle recuperado, decidiremos de qué forma lo devolveremos a sus tierras. -Concluyó Felshak, mirando seriamente al viejo doctor del clan, uno de los más capacitados de la rama médica, junto a su joven alumna, quien resaltaba entre los demás médicos.

Kuhn asintió, y rápidamente, los cuatro se retiraron a la morada de la pareja. Los demás habitantes del pueblo aún se miraban entre sí, preguntándose si la decisión que había tomado el jefe había sido la correcta, pues tener a un niño de otra especie allí, en el futuro probablemente podría traerles problemas, pero poco tiempo después, decidieron que era muy tarde como para preocuparse por eso, pues los niños debían descansar, al igual que los adultos, quienes al día siguiente deberían reiniciar sus labores normalmente.

Minutos después, casi todos se habían retirado a sus hogares a dormir bajo el abrazo de la noche, sin embargo, el jefe se había reunido con algunos de los rastreadores, quienes se habían quedado en el lugar para informarle.

—No quiero molestar a mi hija por el momento, así que ustedes, por favor, explíquenme que fue lo que sucedió. -Dijo con severidad el jefe del clan. Una de las cebras dio un paso al frente y dijo estas palabras.

—Gran Felshak, la señorita Shin nos relató los infortunios por los cuales pasaron en la isla Rafiki hace apenas algunas horas. Un gran dirigible, un transporte muy utilizado en las tierras de Equestria, cayó casi en el centro de la alejada isla, pues al parecer hubo un accidente en él, mucho antes del impacto. Todos los equinos que iban a bordo, civiles, perecieron en aquel lugar, y solo aquel pequeño sobrevivió a tal fatalidad. Su hija y su yerno salvaron a aquel niño y escaparon rápidamente de la isla, y nosotros los interceptamos cuando venían hacia aquí. Eso fue lo que sucedió… -Concluyó el joven, esperando respuesta de su líder. Felshak suspiró.

—De acuerdo, pueden retirarse… mañana reiniciaremos las labores del clan normalmente, y cuando el fuego en la isla se haya consumido por completo, ustedes irán allí de nueva cuenta para investigar el lugar con más detenimiento. Probablemente dentro de poco tendremos invitados de Equestria, una vez que aquellos no tengan noticias de las víctimas del transporte. -Concluyó el líder, luego de lo cual, los rastreadores asintieron, y se retiraron a sus hogares, con sus familias.

Ahora Felshak permanecía en el exterior de su morada, sentado en una vieja silla, mirando la luna, pensativo, considerando cuales eran las opciones que tenía entonces y que debería hacer luego para devolver a su patria al pequeño unicornio recién llegado. Pero pronto aquellas ideas se vieron opacadas por el gran sueño que lo invadía. La preocupación por su familia lo había desvelado, pero ahora que sabía que su hija y su yerno estaban a salvo, por fin se retiró a sus aposentos, disponiéndose a dormir, pues ya no era tan joven, y no resistiría mucho más en vela.

* * *

Unas horas después, bien entrada la madrugada, el potrillo yacía en cama, con vendas en su frente (justo bajo su cuerno), y en sus cascos, los cuales estaban muy lastimados, en una pequeña habitación débilmente iluminada por algunas velas. Kuhn, un doctor de la rama médica del clan, terminaba de tratarlo, para luego alejarse del lecho del paciente junto con Kanto, mientras la esposa de este último permanecía en todo momento al lado del niño.

—¿Cómo crees que se encuentre? -Inquirió el joven, con cierta preocupación.

—Muchos conocimientos poseo yo sobre nuestra anatomía, más la de los ponis, es una cosa completamente distinta. Su cuerpo no ha sufrido un daño mayor, sin embargo, requerida de algún tiempo para ponerse mejor. –Dijo el doctor, su amigo, con mucha seriedad.

—Entiendo pero, ¿Tu que…? ¿Que cre-…? Uh… -No era capaz de completar la pregunta.

—Que… ¿Qué crees que debamos hacer… cuando despierte? ¿Debemos decirle… lo que le ocurrió a su madre… o…? -Inquirió finalmente, desviando la mirada hacia el pequeño, aunque se vió interrumpido por Kuhn, que apoyaba uno de sus cascos en su hombro.

—Un paso a la vez amigo mío, en cuanto de su sueño salga, llámame inmediatamente, pues no podrá salir de su cama. Yo lo examinaré una vez más, para así un diagnostico definitivo poder dar. -Concluyo el doctor, luego de lo cual le sonrió, para darle ánimos, notando que el joven estaba realmente preocupado por el niño.

—De acuerdo… te lo agradezco mucho Kuhn, has sido de gran ayuda. -Dijo él, con una sincera sonrisa en señal de agradecimiento. El doctor asintió, luego de lo cual se retiró a su hogar.

Una vez que quedaron solos, Kanto se acercó a su esposa, notando como ella, sentada al borde del lecho, continuaba acariciando la crin del pequeño unicornio, con una triste mirada. Aquel notó esto y actuó en consecuencia.

—¡Tranquila! No te preocupes tanto por él, ya fue atendido por uno de nuestros mejores doctores, y dentro de algunos días ya estará bien. -Animó su esposo, tratando de relajar el ambiente.

—Sí, lo escuché, pero… ¿Y después? -Inquirió la joven, mirando al niño, quien respiraba pausadamente.

—¿A qué te refieres? -Preguntó confundido el joven.

—Me refiero a que… Uh, piénsalo por un momento, su madre falleció hace algunas horas, y no sabemos si su padre iba o no en ese dirigible cuando ocurrió el accidente. Quizás aquel esté bien, a salvo en Equestria, pero… ¿Y si no tiene padre? ¿Y si solo tenía a su madre? Entonces… ¿Qué será de él? -Inquirió ahora mirando a su esposo, con una mirada que demandaba una respuesta.

Kanto comprendió cual era el punto de su esposa, pues él había estado pensado exactamente lo mismo un tiempo atrás, mientras se dirigían al pueblo.

—Creo… creo que deberíamos dejarle ese asunto a la gobernante de Equestria. Tú misma me contaste que es una princesa sabia y justa, se que hará lo mejor por el niño. -Animó él, pero esto no tuvo efecto alguno en su esposa, que se mostró más seria de lo que ya estaba.

—Kanto, querido, sabes bien lo mucho que te amo, y lamento decirte esto, pero vives en un mundo de ilusiones… –Dijo ella con una seria mirada, lo que confundió al joven.

—¿Por qué dices eso? -Inquirió él, sorprendido por la frase dicha por su cónyuge.

—He visto a niños como él, de su edad, sin familia, que terminan en orfanatos, sin que nadie los adopte, pues las parejas que no pueden concebir solo buscan para esto a los más pequeños, y los demás crecen solos, apartados de todo, sin nunca conocer el cariño y el amor de una madre, o de un padre. Y solo una vez cumplida su mayoría de edad, los dejan a su suerte en el vasto mundo, solos, sin nadie que los guie, ni que los acompañe… -Dijo ella con tristeza, recordando aquellas escenas de las cuales había sido testigo, durante su estadía en Equestria.

Kanto pronto se acercó al lecho y abrazó a su esposa protectoramente, susurrando estas palabras en sus oídos.

—Sh… no debes preocuparte por eso ahora, amor mío, si esa es la causa de tu tristeza, puedo asegurarte que haremos todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance por el bien de este pequeño, te lo prometo. -Dijo con determinación, y un cálido tono que inspiraba paz en la cebra. La joven no pudo evitar enternecerse al escuchar estas palabras.

—Gracias. -Susurró ella, sonriendo, y abrazando fuertemente a su amado esposo.

Unos minutos después, ambos se apartaron de la cama, apagando las velas que iluminaban el lugar y retirándose del cuarto, dedicándole una última mirada al pequeño que ahora dormía plácidamente. La pareja se retiró a su lecho en la habitación continua, abrazados, y repasando en sus mentes todo lo que habían vivido ese día, y no pudiendo sacar de sus cabezas el hecho de que el pequeño unicornio ahora descansaba en la habitación que una vez, había pertenecido a su querido hijo.

Al día siguiente, el sol brillaba una vez más sobre Vizuri Shetani. La columna de humo proveniente de la isla Rafiki ya era apenas visible, pues el fuego se había consumido del todo durante la noche. Las cebras se disponían a comenzar sus labores diarias, mientras los más pequeños aún seguían durmiendo, pues se habían desvelado la noche anterior.

En las primeras horas de la mañana, luego de haber desayunado, Shin tomó lugar en un cómodo sillón colocado al lado de la cama del unicornio, con mucha preocupación. Kanto, luego del desayuno, aún permanecía en su mesa, preocupado por Shin, quien no tenía intenciones de apartarse del pequeño por lo pronto, no hasta verlo despertar.

Salió de sus pensamientos, pues era hora de iniciar con sus labores de recolección diarias, por lo cual, luego de despedir a su querida esposa, salió de su hogar al encuentro con los demás miembros del clan que conformaban su equipo, al sur del pueblo, quienes luego de saludarlo, partieron junto con él.

Unos minutos después, el jefe Felshak se presentó en la morada de la joven pareja, dirigiéndose al cuarto del pequeño donde sabia, probablemente, hallaría a su hija.

—Buenos días, Shin. -Dijo el líder del clan, cruzando la puerta de la habitación.

—Buenos días, padre. -Dijo Shin, sonriéndole dificultosamente, pues no tenía muchos ánimos, y no había dormido bien. El jefe se ubicó en un asiento cercano al lecho, cerca de su hija, con una mirada preocupada.

—Entonces, ¿Cómo está? -Inquirió, mirando en dirección al niño que yacía en cama.

—Kuhn dice que ya está fuera de peligro, pero sufrió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, y sus cascos estaban muy lastimados, asique requerirá de algún tiempo para reponerse. -Dijo Shin, observándolo también, claramente muy preocupada por él.

—Entiendo… hija, ya he escuchado lo que sucedió, de boca de los rastreadores que los trajeron a ti y a Kanto a salvo, pero ahora me gustaría escucharlo de ti, y por favor no omitas ningún detalle, por pequeño que sea, ¿De acuerdo? -Dijo el jefe, que iba a requerir de toda la información posible, si lo que deseaba era tomar una buena decisión, por el bien del pequeño, y el de su pueblo.

Shin asintió, y procedió a contarle los sucesos ocurridos el día anterior en aquella isla, los cuales la llevaron a salvar, junto a su esposo, al pequeño de un destino fatal. Le contó sobre la muerte de su madre, y también de sus miedos, sobre lo que probablemente ocurriría con él al volver a su patria. Felshak, mientras tanto, escuchaba atentamente cada palabra.

Una vez que Shin hubo concluido su relato, su padre cerró sus ojos y suspiró, pensando que era lo que debía hacer o decir, pues no quería preocupar a su hija más de lo que ya estaba.

—Shin, como te dije antes, el pequeño puede quedarse, hasta que despierte y se recupere totalmente. Luego de eso, solo entonces, veremos seriamente lo que debemos hacer, pero debes saber que no podremos retenerlo contra su voluntad, y si desea volver a su patria, aunque su madre y padre ya no se encuentren allí, yo se lo permitiré. -Concluyó seriamente el jefe.

—Está bien padre, lo entiendo, yo solo quiero… yo solo quiero que se recupere, que este bien y… y que sea feliz, es todo lo que deseo. -Dijo su hija, con una sonrisa y unos ojos tristes, mirando al pequeño. Su padre se acerco a ella y la abrazó protectoramente.

—Disculpa si no es lo que querías escuchar hija mía, pero así son las cosas. Tú no te aflijas, pues puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites, lo sabes bien. -Susurró el padre, tratando de consolar a su hija.

—Gracias padre, en verdad lo aprecio mucho. -Dijo Shin, aún con algo de tristeza.

* * *

El día pronto llego a su fin, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la noche cayó sobre el pueblo, pero no era una noche estrellada, como muchas otras, pues había nubes de tormenta aproximándose, que rápidamente cubrieron el cielo.

Comenzó a llover fuertemente en la zona, mientras los habitantes que aún permanecían en el exterior buscaban refugio en sus hogares, resguardando todos los bienes materiales que pudieran resultar dañados por la tempestad.

La joven Shin, sin embargo, había permanecido en su vivienda todo el día, más precisamente al lado del lecho del unicornio, pues no podía evitar tal preocupación, y ahora que aquella gran tormenta se había desatado, se sentía incapaz de alejarse de su lado.

La puerta de la casa se abrió de par en par, y un muy agitado Kanto la atravesó, pues la tormenta lo había tomado por sorpresa justo en el momento en que regresaba a su morada.

—¡Shin! ¡¿Estás aquí?! -Debió gritar Kanto, pues el sonido de los truenos y la fuerte lluvia golpeando el techo y los cristales no favorecían mucho la audición. Pronto creyó escuchar alguna clase de respuesta proveniente de la habitación del muchacho, por lo cual se dirigió allí rápidamente, encontrándose con su esposa, en el mismo lugar, y en la misma posición en que se encontraba cuando se había marchado en la mañana.

—Buenas noches, querido. -Dijo ella, sonriéndole con dificultad, tal y como cuando su padre la había visitado.

—¿Has estado aquí todo el día? -Inquirió el joven, extrañado.

—Si… le he dicho a mi padre que no continuaría con mis labores diarias hasta que el pequeño se hubiera repuesto, por si acaso me necesitaba. -Dijo ella relajadamente.

—Shin… -Susurró él, con una clara mueca de preocupación.

—Hey, no te preocupes por mi, estoy bien, es solo que… no quería que estuviera solo al despertar. -Dijo cálidamente la joven, observando al niño durmiente. Kanto suspiró, para luego sonreírle.

—Está bien, de cualquier forma, ¿Ya has comido algo? -Inquirió el joven.

—Uh… no, en realidad, había olvidado preparar la cena por completo, discúlpame… -Dijo ella, muy apenada, bajando la vista.

—No te preocupes por eso, ¡Hoy cocina tu esposo! -Exclamó alegremente, como si de un evento único se tratase.

—¿El mismo que evita hacerlo cada vez que puede, acaso? -Inquirió ella, con una ceja en alto y con tono de burla.

—¡Que puedo decir! ¡Me gusta mucho más la comida que preparas tú! -Dijo excusándose el joven.

—En fin, ¿Qué quieres cenar? -Inquirió finalmente.

—Bueno, lo que tú quieras está bien por mí, además, no puedo ser tan exigente con alguien que no es precisamente un cocinero profesional, ¿No crees? -Dijo la joven Shin, bromeando.

—Bueno, mi madre me enseño hace mucho como preparar sopa de hongos, y hay algunos en la alacena, ¿Qué tal? -Sugirió el joven.

—De acuerdo, avísame cuando este lista. Iré a comer y luego regresaré aquí, ¿Está bien? -Dijo ella, con una sonrisa.

—¡Claro! -Exclamó alegremente el joven, dirigiéndose a la cocina a preparar el suculento platillo prometido, aunque la realidad era que hacía muchos años que no cocinaba, pero estaba dispuesto a intentarlo si con ello hacía sentir mejor a su amada.

Ahora Shin permanecía pensativa, escuchando cada vez más lejanos los truenos y la lluvia de aquella tormenta, observando al niño de cabellos cálidos, que tenía una pequeña sonrisa, y tranquila expresión en su rostro. La joven no podía evitar preguntarse: ¿Estaría soñando? Si era así, ¿Con quién? ¿Los habría escuchado a ella o a Kanto?

Pronto todas sus preguntas perdieron lugar en su mente, al ver al unicornio finalmente moverse, poniendo uno de sus cascos sobre su frente, con un gesto de molestia. Poco tiempo después, observó con alegría al pequeño, que poco a poco, finalmente, abría sus ojos.

* * *

Ahora, Shin centraba su atención una vez más en el pequeño unicornio en sus brazos, que permanecía tranquilamente dormido en esta noche de tormenta. La cebra acercó el rostro para besar su frente cariñosamente, justo en la base de su cuerno, para luego apartarse y abrazarlo una vez más, disponiéndose a dormir en esa posición.

—Siempre te cuidaré, Blast... y siempre estaré a tu lado. -Concluyó la joven, mientras poco a poco cerraba sus ojos, partiendo al mundo de los sueños, sabiendo que desde ese día, ella sería la madre que el pequeño tanto necesitaba. Minutos después, Kanto volvió a la habitación en busca de su esposa.

—¡Shin! ¡La cena ya esta lista! ¿Quieres que-…? -Se detuvo en seco, al notar que su esposa estaba abrazada al niño, durmiendo plácidamente junto a él, con una sonrisa en su rostro. El joven, aunque sorprendido, no pudo evitar enternecerse por tal escena, y pronto se acercó a una de las cómodas de la habitación, sacando de uno de los cajones una blanca sabana, y luego cubriendo a su esposa y al niño con ella.

—Dulces sueños. -Susurró el joven Kanto, mientras besaba la frente de la dulce dueña de su corazón, apagaba las velas que iluminaban el lugar, y se sentaba en el cómodo sillón junto al lecho, disponiéndose a dormir allí mismo, en compañía de su cónyuge y del pequeño unicornio.

Al día siguiente, la fuerte tormenta había cesado, las nubes se alejaron, y el sol ascendió radiante en el cielo azul una vez más, dando inicio a un nuevo día.


	5. Un nuevo día

_Capítulo 5 – Un nuevo día_

El sol apenas estaba asomando en el horizonte, en las tierras de Upendo Umuvilivu, durante las primeras horas de la mañana. Había charcos de agua por doquier, indicios de la tormenta de la noche anterior. El mismo equipo de cuatro rastreadores, que dos días atrás habían ido en busca de la familia del jefe, ahora vistiendo únicamente una capa de color marrón claro (que cubría la mayor parte de sus cuerpos), se dirigían en un viejo bote hacia lo que alguna vez había sido la isla Rafiki, surcando el lago Zira. Mientras remaban, todos observaban con tristeza como, de aquel pequeño y pacifico lugar, no había quedado rastro alguno luego del incendio, que se consumió totalmente luego de la tempestad del día anterior.

El equipo de cebras descendió del transporte en la orilla de la isla, anclándolo para que este no fuese arrastrado por la corriente. Pronto se adentraron en el lúgubre lugar, donde los arboles que habían cedido, y los que aun permanecían de pie, habían sido reducidos a carbón, mientras que el resto de la flora había desaparecido casi por completo. En pocos minutos llegaron al lugar donde dos días atrás había impactado el dirigible proveniente de Equestria, y siguiendo las órdenes de su jefe, examinaron lo que quedaba de este minuciosamente.

Eventualmente, entre los restos del transporte hallaron los múltiples cuerpos sin vida de los equinos pasajeros, tal y como Shin les había contado. Había un total de diecisiete cuerpos; Una vez que reunieron a todos en un solo punto en las cercanías, iniciaron la labor de cavar allí mismo las tumbas necesarias para sepultarlos. Realizaron el trabajo tal y como el jefe había ordenado: colocando cruces en las tumbas, y un objeto personal de las victimas a un lado o sobre estas.

La cruz de la única unicornio que iba a bordo, tenía sobre ésta un bello collar de perlas blancas de lo más fino, una hermosa pieza de colección que casi daba pena abandonar en aquel lugar. Haciendo una pequeña reverencia frente a las tumbas, presentando los debidos respetos, el equipo finalmente se retiro al pueblo, a presentar informe a su líder.

Los calidos rayos del sol de la mañana atravesaban el cristal del pequeño cuarto, donde la joven pareja, y el niño al cual ésta pretendía cuidar hasta que se hubiera recuperado, dormían plácidamente. En poco tiempo, los rayos de luz alcanzaron el lecho de la habitación, más precisamente, a los rostros de las dos figuras que en el descansaban. A causa de esto, momentos después y con un gesto de molestia, la joven y el niño regresaron de su sueño, mientras el segundo bostezaba. Shin, enternecida, dejó escapar una pequeña risa, y se tomó unos momentos para observarlo, sonriente, antes de hablar.

-¿Has dormido bien? –Preguntó, sin dejar de sonreírle.

-Sí, estaba… muy cansado. –Dijo él, estirando sus cascos delanteros hacia arriba, haciendo un pequeño gesto de molestia, pues estos aún le dolían. La sonrisa de la joven pronto dio paso a una clara mueca de preocupación en su rostro.

Shin no quería tener que importunar al pequeño con las preguntas que, la noche anterior, lo habían llevado al borde del llanto, pero realmente necesitaba saber, realmente necesitaba preguntarle.

-¿Puedes… recordar algo ahora? ¿Algo… antes de haber despertado el día de ayer? –Inquirió, con mucha preocupación.

-No… no recuerdo nada, mami… ¿Tú… tú sabes por qué? –Preguntó el, con una triste mirada, dejando en claro que realmente necesitaba una respuesta.

-Yo... uh… –Dijo la joven Shin, mientras desviaba la mirada, siendo interrumpida por el niño.

-Quiero recordar, pero… es como si… es como si estuviera todo oscuro, como si me estuvieran… cubriendo los ojos. –Era la única manera en que el pequeño unicornio podía expresar lo que sentía.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso antes de eso? ¿Tú lo sabes? –Inquirió nuevamente el niño.

-Bueno… -Shin no sabía cómo explicárselo, ¿Y cómo hacerlo? ¿Debería decirle simplemente que había perdido a su madre, que no sabían nada de su padre, y que estaba a cientos de kilómetros de su patria, en un pueblo que nada tenía que ver con él? Habría sido demasiado, pero el pequeño no recordaba nada de eso, él en verdad creía que estaba en presencia de su familia, que estaba frente a su verdadera madre, y con contrariarlo, y decirle la verdad, lo único que lograría sería… Shin no podía siquiera concebir la idea de hacerlo, y no había mucho que pudiera hacer por el momento, más que "omitir" esos detalles, y tratar de darle al pequeño una historia convincente, que evitara que hiciera más preguntas al respecto.

-Creo… creo que estabas jugando cerca del rio y… caíste, y te lastimaste mucho, e-… esa es la razón de tus heridas, y quizás es por eso que no puedes recordar. –Dijo, tratando de mantener un aire relajado, sin ni siquiera estar convencida ella misma de su mentira. Pero para su suerte, el pequeño pareció creerle, aunque aún así, mantenía un rostro que reflejaba la tristeza que sentía.

-P-pero no te preocupes, en algunos días ya estarás muy bien, y podrás salir de nuevo a jugar, ¡Te lo prometo! –Dijo ella, ahora con alegría, para intentar confortar al pequeño.

-Gracias mami. –Dijo él, abrazándola cariñosamente, abrazo al cual la joven respondió rápidamente, metiéndose de lleno en su papel de "madre sustituta".

Momentos después, luego de separarse de su abrazo, el pequeño notó al otro ser presente en el cuarto, que descansaba cómodamente en el sillón, respirando pausadamente, apoyando su cabeza sobre uno de sus cascos, y dejando reposar su codo en el brazo del asiento. Estaba profundamente dormido. El pequeño dudó un momento antes de hablar.

-¿Y quién es él? –Preguntó con incertidumbre.

-¿T-tampoco lo recuerdas? –Dijo Shin, tratando de disimular.

-No…

-El es… es tu… tu padre… -Dijo la joven, que no encontraba otra manera de explicarle al niño la presencia de su esposo, en su habitación. Al escuchar esto, aquel se entristeció una vez más.

-¿Qué sucede Blast? –Preguntó ella, con un tono que inspiraba tristeza.

-Es que… n-no puedo recordar a nadie, y… y… -Decía el, con una voz que parecía quebrarse, tal y como la noche anterior.

-Sh… tranquilo mi niño, tu padre y yo te ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos, y pronto podrás recordarlo todo. -Lo calmó Shin, con un aire maternal que ni siquiera ella recordaba poseer.

-¿Tu crees? –Preguntó el, quien comenzaba a despojarse poco a poco de su tristeza.

-Claro, eres un niño muy inteligente y se que podrás lograrlo, y además siempre tendrás nuestro apoyo... –De decía su madre, serenamente, mientras acariciaba su suave crin. Al escucharla decir esto, momentos después el pequeño poco a poco se alegró una vez más, y le dedicó una sonrisa antes de responderle.

-¡Sí! –Dijo él con confianza, casi gritando. Al escuchar su "sonora" voz, poco tiempo después, Kanto también despertó, estirando sus cascos, y abriendo su ojos poco a poco, dirigiendo su mirada a las dos figuras en el lecho.

-Buenos días amor. –Dijo Shin cálidamente, en su idioma, no cayendo inmediatamente en la cuenta de que esto solo confundiría más al unicornio

-Buenos días cariño. Oh, y buenos días a ti también, muchacho… -Dijo él en su idioma también, para luego bostezar, mientras el niño los observaba extrañado.

-¿Qué están diciendo? –Inquirió confundido Blast. Shin se percató de su error rápidamente, y se adelantó a solucionarlo.

-E-esto… es… es, es el lenguaje que se comenzó a utilizar en nuestro pueblo hace poco, y… y tu también lo habías aprendido, pero supongo que también lo olvidaste por causa de aquel golpe. –Dijo la joven al unicornio, con un tono nervioso, mientras el niño ponía ojos tristes, por casi enésima vez en esa mañana.

-Perdóname mami, papi… lo siento mucho… -Dijo él, mientras se entristecía aun más. Kanto observaba la escena quizá más confundido que el mismo Blast, pues no era capaz de entender completamente el equestriano (pues apenas tenia conocimiento de algunas palabras), y claramente, no era capaz de comprender la razón de su tristeza.

-No tienes porque disculparte Blast, no es tu culpa, además, no será difícil que lo aprendas una vez mas, así que no tienes porque preocuparte por eso. -El pequeño, luego de unos momentos, solo sonrió dificultosamente, en señal de afirmación. Shin sabía que a este ritmo, tendría que volver sobre sus pasos una y otra vez para calmar al niño, asique lo mejor sería, antes de que las cosas empeoraran, hablar del asunto con su esposo y ponerlo al corriente, para luego decidir qué hacer.

-Bueno, ahora… tu padre y yo debemos ir a preparar el desayuno, ¿Crees que puedas quedarte solo un momento? –Inquirió, de manera muy maternal.

-C-claro… -Dijo él, mientras veía a su madre guiar apresuradamente a su padre con el brazo, a salir de la habitación.

* * *

Pronto, ambos se movieron al cuarto de la cocina, que era el que se encontraba mas alejado de la habitación, para evitar que el niño los oyera. Claro, Kanto seguía a su nerviosa esposa, totalmente confundido.

-Escucha, pasó algo… -Dijo Shin, con una actitud nerviosa, la cual no era normal en ella.

-Sí, lo noté… -Dijo su esposo, sarcásticamente.

-¿Qué sucede? –Inquirió confundido.

-El pequeño, el… no recuerda nada de antes de anoche, cuando despertó, y cree… cree que soy su madre, y que tu eres su padre. -Concluyó finalmente.

-¿Acaso no le dijiste que-…? –Decía Kanto, para luego ser interrumpido abruptamente por la joven.

-¡Claro que no! ¿Qué crees que sucederá si lo hago? –Exclamó ella, con muchos nervios.

-Bueno, yo-… -Fue interrumpido por su esposa una vez más.

-Está en otras tierras, solo, sin familia, y prácticamente rodeado de desconocidos, ¿Cómo crees que reaccionará cuando se entere de eso? ¿Y cuando empiece a hacer preguntas? ¿Qué le diremos? ¿Le diremos simplemente que esta a millas de su hogar, que su madre falleció y que no sabemos nada de su padre y-…? –Decía Shin, sin parar de hablar un segundo, con una actitud neurótica que su esposo no creía haber conocido nunca en su vida. Kanto la interrumpió.

-¡Shin, cálmate! Ya está bien, te estas ahogando en un vaso de agua. –Dijo él sonriendo, con un aire cómico, que no surtió efecto en su pareja, que suspiró pesadamente antes de volver a hablar, con un rostro muy serio.

-Decirle la verdad ahora solo lo hará sufrir más, de momento… debemos "fingir" que somos sus padres, para que no tenga miedo, al menos hasta que se recupere. –Concluyó Shin, quien luego de unos segundos, no fue capaz de mirar a la cara a Kanto, quien no parecía mostrarse convencido de su idea, quien tomó aire antes de hablar.

-Shin, por favor… ¡Míranos! Y míralo a él, ¿Crees que acaso podremos hacernos pasar por sus padres? ¡No nos parecemos en nada! –Dijo él, tratando de hacer razonar a su esposa.

-El no parece haberse percatado de eso, debemos intentarlo, amor. Hace dos noches, tu dijiste que haríamos todo lo que estuviera a nuestro alcance por él… ¿Acaso no era verdad? –Dijo la joven, ahora mirándolo directamente, con unos ojos tristes que Kanto no era capaz de soportar. Poco después, suspiró pesadamente, antes de hablar.

-De acuerdo… entonces, ¿Qué debemos hacer? –Inquirió él, accediendo a la petición de su esposa. Shin le sonrió cálidamente, agradeciéndole, pero recuperando su seriedad rápidamente para así poder responderle.

-En primer lugar, al notar nuestro idioma, tuvo ciertas dudas, pero le dije que este era nuestro idioma "actual", que el equestriano que él y yo hablábamos es el idioma "antiguo", y que no recuerda el actual por causa de su perdida de memoria.

-¿Y acaso te creyó? –Inquirió, con una ceja en alto, y un aire cómico, pues era la excusa más increíble (literalmente) que se le hubiera podido ocurrir.

-Eso creo. De esta forma podré enseñarle nuestro idioma sin que sospeche nada, pero también necesitare tu ayuda, así que tú tendrás que aprender equestriano.

-¡¿Yo?! ¡Oh, vamos Shin! Tú sabes que no se me dan bien esas cosas, ¡Además soy pésimo como profesor! ¿Acaso no recuerdas cuando tu padre me envió a darles clases básicas de recolección de hierbas medicinales a los niños de la aldea?

-Ni me lo recuerdes, sus padres te estuvieron persiguiendo por horas porque los niños se habían metido en un campo de "broma venenosa" sin haberse dado cuenta… -Respondió ella, tratando de contener la risa que le provocaba aquel recuerdo, lo cual le resulto imposible. Ambos rieron un poco, antes de que Shin recuperara la seriedad para hablar nuevamente.

-Pero esto es importante, muy importante. Por favor cariño, necesito saber que me apoyaras en esto… -Dijo ella, tomando el casco derecho de su esposo entre los suyos, y dedicándole una cálida sonrisa, a la cual desde luego, Kanto no podía resistirse.

-De acuerdo… tu solo dime qué debo hacer, y considéralo hecho. –Dijo con confianza, guiñándole un ojo.

-Si… en primer lugar, debemos preparar el desayuno y comer con él. Me gustaría saber qué cosas ha olvidado y que cosas aún recuerda, así sabremos cómo debemos actuar.

-Como desees, amada mía. –Dijo el con un cierto aire cómico, mientras comenzaba a reunir los ingredientes de la alacena.

* * *

Prepararon el desayuno rápidamente, y en diez minutos ya estaban de regreso en la habitación del muchacho, quien se alegró al verlos una vez más. Kanto fue el primero en entrar, dirigiéndose directamente a la mesa de noche, al lado del lecho, y colocándola justo frente a la cama, donde Shin, que venía tras el, iba a colocar el desayuno.

-Aquí tienes Blast. Dijo Shin, quien ubicó una bandeja de bronce con frutas y vegetales variados como zanahorias, tomates, mazorcas, manzanas, kiwis, y bananas, pues no conocían los gustos del niño, y no podían arriesgarse a cometer otro error.

-¡Se ve delicioso! –Exclamó el pequeño con alegría.

-Puedes comer todo lo que quieras. -Dijo alegremente la joven.

Blast dudó un segundo, pero pronto se abalanzó sobre los deliciosos alimentos, sorprendiendo a la pareja por su actitud, pues parecía haber olvidado completamente sus heridas, mientras consumía con preferencia las zanahorias, las mazorcas, y las manzanas.

-Es un niño muy enérgico. –Susurró Kanto a su esposa, riendo, mientras el pequeño desayunaba.

-Si… lo es… -Decía Shin, mientras una pequeña lagrima escapaba de su ojo, la cual enjugó rápidamente con su pesuña, aunque no antes de que su esposo lo notara, y se aproximara a abrazarla cariñosamente con un solo brazo.

-No debes entristecerte por eso. El ya no estará aquí físicamente, pero sigue, y seguirá existiendo en nuestros corazones siempre… nunca lo olvides… -La calmó él, con una melancólica sonrisa.

-Si… gracias cariño. –Dijo la joven cebra, aun entristecida. Entonces el niño, que hasta ese momento solo se había concentrado en el desayuno, dirigió su mirada a sus padres, extrañado.

-¿No tienen hambre? –Inquirió él, invitando a la pareja a unirse a él.

-Sí, yo tener… algo hambre. –Respondió Kanto, dificultosamente, pues no dominaba el equestriano para nada (apenas sabía algunas palabras, aprendidas de su esposa), mientras Blast dejaba escapar una pequeña risa.

-¿Por qué hablas tan gracioso? –Decía el unicornio, mientras aun reía.

-Uh… tu padre ya ha olvidado casi por completo nuestro idioma antiguo. –Dijo Shin con un tono molesto, mirando a Kanto, haciéndole notar que hubiera sido mejor que no hubiera dicho palabra alguna. Pero aun así, quizá sería lo mejor, pues podría utilizar esa escusa para que su esposo pudiera entablar conversación con el niño, y así las cosas serían más fáciles.

Se sentaron a comer con el unicornio, mientras platicaban, jugaban, y reían. No era un nuevo mundo para ellos, pues años atrás, habían criado juntos a un niño de su propia sangre. Y así pasaron las horas, mientras en la habitación solo se escuchaban las risas de la pareja y del pequeño, quien se sentía muy a gusto con ellos, pues para él, Shin y Kanto eran realmente sus padres.

* * *

Unas horas después del alba, el jefe Felshak se presentó en la residencia de su hija, al ver que ni ella ni su yerno habían salido de casa, lo cual era algo extraño por parte de este ultimo más que nada, pues su hija ya le había dicho que no se presentaría a trabajar durante unos días.

Se acerco al umbral de la puerta del cuarto del pequeño, sorprendido, encontrándose con aquel en cama, despierto y sonriente, al igual que su yerno y su hija, que permanecían a su lado. Estaban riendo, Felshak no pudo evitar pensar que hacía años que no oía reír así a su querida hija, no desde el fallecimiento de su nieto.

Inevitablemente, nuevas ideas tomaron lugar en su mente, y ahora le era aun mas difícil encontrar palabras para tratar con ellos, por lo cual, por el momento, decidió retirarse a su morada, y meditar una vez más el asunto.

Pasado el mediodía, el jefe volvió al hogar, ahora sin importarle pasar desapercibido. Cruzó el umbral de la puerta e irrumpió en la habitación del niño, encontrando a la familia almorzando en una mesa de noche que había sido acercada a la cama para que el pequeño no tuviera necesidad de moverse de allí.

-Buenas tardes Shin, Kanto… -Dijo con cierta seriedad, refiriéndose a la pareja.

-Padre, ¡Que alegría verte por aquí! –Respondió Shin, con una sonrisa.

-Buenas tardes, jefe. –Respondió Kanto, con su característico tono grave.

-¿Quién es él? –Inquirió el pequeño curiosamente. Shin, a pesar de las consecuencias que sabia que podría conllevar con el jefe, se adelanto a responderle.

-El… es mi padre.

-¿Tu… eres mi abuelo? –Inquirió con una curiosidad mayor.

El jefe lo observo extrañado, y preocupado a la vez, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Kanto pensó y actuó rápidamente.

-Eh… jefe, me gustaría hablar con usted un momento. –Dijo Kanto, levantándose del borde del lecho donde se habían sentado para almorzar.

El jefe asintió seriamente, sin decir palabra alguna, y pronto salieron del cuarto, moviéndose a la habitación de la cocina, mientras Shin permanecía en el mismo lugar al lado del niño, quizás más nerviosa que su cónyuge.

-¿El abuelo se enojó? –Inquirió el niño preocupado.

-No, no, claro que no. Es solo que… quizás el abuelo no durmió bien. –Dijo Shin, para calmar al muchacho, lo cual pareció funcionar.

-¿Esperaremos a que papá regrese? –Inquirió una vez más.

-Claro. –Respondió ella, con una sonrisa.

Una vez en la habitación de la cocina, Kanto, con muchos nervios, cerró la puerta luego de que Felshak entrara.

-Escuche, hay algo de lo que debo hablar con usted. –Dijo el joven, con cierto nerviosismo.

-Antes que nada, podrías empezar por explicarme porque ese niño me llamó "Abuelo", ¿No crees? –Decía el jefe, frunciendo el seño. Kanto suspiró pesadamente antes de hablar.

-Bueno, el niño… ha perdido la memoria.

-¿Como… como es eso posible? –Preguntó confundido.

-No lo sé, pero no recuerda nada de antes del accidente, supongo que es por causa del golpe que sufrió en la cabeza… -Decía el joven, con cierta tristeza. El jefe dudó un momento, antes de hablar.

-¿Has llamado a Kuhn en primer lugar? –Inquirió con severidad.

-No… el sabio Kuhn ya no es tan joven, jefe, y luego de haberlo despertado ayer en la madrugada, no quería volver a perturbarlo una vez más. –Dijo Kanto, tratando de sonar lo más convincentemente posible, pero el jefe le conocía bien, tanto como a un hijo, y notó de inmediato que aquello era solo una mera excusa.

-Kanto… ya se lo he dicho a Shin, y ahora te lo diré a ti: el niño no puede quedarse, no pertenece aquí, pues su lugar está en Equestria con los suyos. Como yo, tú lo sabes bien, ¿Cierto?

-Si… lo sé, jefe. –Dijo él, mientras tragaba saliva.

-No quiero que te encariñes con él, mucho menos Shin, pues no quiero que sufra el día de su partida. –Decía el jefe relajada y seriamente, mientras que Kanto solo se limitaba a mirar hacia abajo.

-El niño… cree que Shin es su madre, y que yo soy su padre. –Dijo el, temiendo la reacción del jefe, quien permaneció en silencio unos segundos.

-Eres consciente de que ello complica aún más las cosas, ¿Verdad?

-No tuvimos el valor de decirle que… que su madre ya no está entre los vivos, por favor jefe, debe entenderlo... –Decía Kanto con un aire de tristeza, casi suplicando. El jefe suspiró de nueva cuenta, manteniendo su seriedad, antes de hablarle.

-¿Sabes acaso porque me convertí en el líder del clan, Kanto? –Inquirió, sorprendiendo al joven, pues no esperaba esa pregunta. Aún así, solo se limitó a responderle.

-Sí señor, porque hace muchas lunas, usted fue quien salvo al pueblo y a nuestras tierras de una destrucción segura...

-Así es, ¿Y quiénes fueron los que trajeron aquella desgracia a nuestra aldea? ¿Quienes nos llevaron a la batalla en la que se perdieron decenas de vidas inocentes? Incluyendo a mi honorable padre, y a mi amada esposa. –Decía el jefe, cambiando de tono.

-Los leones… -Respondió Kanto, casi susurrando.

-Exacto, los leones. El error de mi padre fue confiar en seres de otro clan, de otra especie. El confiaba en que aquella unión nos llevaría a una nueva era, confiaba en que aquella relación seria benéfica para ambos clanes, y tu seguramente recordaras cuan equivocado estaba… -Kanto comprendió entonces cual era el punto del jefe, pues él tenía tan solo cuatro años cuando aquello aconteció, y tuvo que sufrir a una temprana edad la falta de sus padres por causa de ello, pero no podía, no era capaz de concebir la idea de que tener a aquel pequeño en su pueblo, pudiera acarrear otra desgracia así.

-Pero Felshak… es tan solo un niño… -Respondió el, con un tono de voz que cada vez se hacia más débil.

-Aun así, no me arriesgare a que se quede y se convierta en una amenaza para nuestra familia. No pienso cometer el mismo error que mi padre, Kanto, por esa razón, apenas se haya recuperado, lo llevaré a Equestria yo mismo si es necesario, ¿Y si algo le sucediera a la aldea? ¿O a Shin? ¿Podrías acaso vivir con ello? –Dijo el jefe, casi gritando. Kanto no pudo hacer más que callar en ese momento.

-Esto no está en discusión. Si quieres tan solo un poco a tu esposa, entonces sabrás que es lo correcto. –Dijo Felshak, iracundo, ya retirándose.

-¿Ha visto a Shin? –Inquirió él, con tristeza.

-Sí, la he visto, ¿Por qué? –Respondió irritado, una vez más.

-Hacía… hacia mucho tiempo que no la veía sonreír así, jefe, ella está… está realmente feliz. -Dijo Kanto, desviando la mirada con unos ojos tristes y una sonrisa melancólica. El jefe sin embargo, no cambió su actitud.

-Le daré esta información a Kuhn, y le diré que venga aquí, a encargarse de examinarlo. –Dijo seriamente, retirándose de la habitación y de la vivienda, mientras Kanto permanecía en silencio, recapitulando en su cabeza todo lo que su líder y suegro le había dicho, por unos minutos, y luego regresando a la habitación del niño, donde su esposa y aquel lo esperaban.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –Inquirió su esposa, preocupada, al notar la triste expresión de su rostro.

-¿Estás bien papi? –Inquirió el niño, de forma preocupada. Kanto fue capaz de entenderlo, y no pudo hacer más que sonreír, mientras se formaba un nudo en su garganta.

-Si… si mío muchacho, yo estar bien. –Dijo dificultosamente, para calmarlo. El pequeño rió una vez más, aunque su esposa no había cambiado su expresión, pues tenía una vaga idea de lo que probablemente su padre le había dicho.

Aún así, la joven no permitió que aquellos pensamientos la perturbaran, luego se lo preguntaría a su esposo con más calma. Por lo pronto, dibujó una sonrisa dificultosamente en su rostro para no preocupar ni al niño ni a su pareja, y se dispuso a terminar de almorzar con ellos.

* * *

Alrededor de una hora después, el sabio Kuhn se presentó en la morada de la pareja, con la orden de su jefe de examinar al pequeño, y determinar la gravedad de sus heridas y de su amnesia. La familia permanecía en la misma habitación, en las mismas posiciones, pues no se sentían con deseos de dejar solo al unicornio.

-Buenas tardes Kanto, Shin… -Saludó el doctor.

-Buenas tardes Kuhn, que gusto verte. –Decía la pareja alegremente.

-¿Quién es el? –Inquirió una vez más el pequeño, como hacia con todos los seres que se presentaban en la habitación.

-Es el doctor, el te ayudará a curarte. –Dijo Shin, sonriendo.

-¡Si! –Exclamó el pequeño alegremente, moviendo sus cascos delanteros, los cuales claro, le devolvieron algo de dolor por el brusco movimiento.

-Vaya vaya, es un niño con muchas energías. A este pasó, de sus heridas se repondrá en muy pocos días. –Le decía Kuhn a la pareja, que se había levantado de la cama para darle al sabio doctor el espacio necesario para trabajar, trasladándose al otro lado del lecho, permaneciendo cerca del niño en todo momento.

Y así, Kuhn inició su trabajo, evaluando los reflejos del pequeño, sus reacciones a diferentes estímulos, revisando sus heridas con mucho cuidado, cambiando los vendajes (tanto los de su frente, como los de sus cascos), y finalmente, haciéndole una serie de preguntas sobre las cosas que era capaz de recordar (como su nombre, su lenguaje, etc.), durante las cuales Shin oficiaba como intermediaria. Luego de casi una hora, finalmente guardó todo su instrumental en la bolsa que llevaba en sus costados, finalizando la sesión.

-En dos semanas de tus dolores estarás aliviado, y de este lecho ya te habrás levantado. –Dijo el viejo Kuhn alegremente a Blast, lo cual, Shin tradujo rápidamente al pequeño, quien se puso muy feliz al escucharlo, pero pronto cambio su expresión, para hablarle al doctor.

-¿Y… podré recordar… lo que olvidé? –Inquirió preocupado, mientras Shin y Kanto se miraban mutuamente con preocupación, para luego mirar al doctor. La joven tradujo rápidamente la pregunta para Kuhn, quien mantuvo un aire calmado, y le respondió.

-Claro, la amnesia es tan solo algo temporal, no hay dudas de que en muy poco tiempo podrás recordar. –Dijo Kuhn, sonriente. Shin lo tradujo rápidamente una vez más, y el pequeño asintió con felicidad.

Cuando ya se estaba retirando, invitó a la joven cebra a que lo siguiera al pasillo. Esta, sin dudarlo, asintió y salio de la habitación, dejando al niño en cascos de su esposo.

-¿Qué sucede? –Inquirió preocupada al notar el cambio en la mirada del doctor.

-Sus heridas físicas no son un problema, como he dicho, sin embargo, la complicación de su amnesia… es claramente todo un dilema. –Decía Kuhn, ahora con un aire de preocupación, que rápidamente transmitió a Shin.

-Oh cielos, ¿Acaso… es muy grave? –Inquirió con una preocupación mayor.

-Con exactitud no lo podría afirmar, más en un caso como este… quizá su memoria nunca pueda recuperar. –Dijo Kuhn seriamente, lo cual dejo a la joven impactada. Esta última no fue capaz de decir palabra alguna durante unos momentos, mientras que el doctor esperaba a que se repusiera para continuar.

-¿Qué… que deberíamos hacer? –Inquirió, aún desolada por aquella revelación.

-Lo que han estado haciendo, cuidar de él, por el momento. El señor Felshak pretende devolverlo a su tierra natal a toda costa cuando sus heridas hayan sanado, aunque con eso no estoy totalmente de acuerdo, pues necesita de otros cuidados.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Inquirió Shin, confundida, pues muy rara vez, si no es que nunca, el hábil doctor estaba en desacuerdo con el jefe de la aldea, al cual consideraba no solo como un amigo, sino también como un hijo.

-Señorita Shin, usted sabe bien que a su padre desde siempre he respetado, pues lo he acompañado en cada decisión que ha tomado, sin embargo, no puedo hacerlo en este momento, pues él no estará de acuerdo con mi criterio medico. Ahora el niño está bien, feliz y sonriente, pero la amnesia es causa no solo del golpe, sino quizás también del shock por el accidente, y como he dicho antes, puede que sea permanente. Aún así, si su memoria recupera, su reacción no será muy buena, y las cosas no mejorarían, si se entera de que ha perdido a su madre hace algunos días. Lo ideal sería que el pequeño con ustedes permanezca, no solo hasta que haya finalizado su recuperación, pues aunque su padre lo desee, no sería prudente devolverlo a Equestria en su condición. –Concluyó finalmente Kuhn, dándole a Shin su punto de vista médico. Aquella permaneció pensativa por unos momentos, antes de decirle estas palabras.

-¿Crees que puedas hablar con mi padre al respecto? Para… hacerlo entrar en razón…

-Lo intentaré, somos muy buenos amigos, pero en estas cuestiones, en nuestra forma de pensar diferimos. Además Felshak a veces se cierra totalmente, y entonces a nadie atiende.

-Lo sé, yo… intentaré hablar con él cuando Blast se haya repuesto de sus heridas, pues hoy preferiría quedarme en casa… a cuidar de él. –Decía Shin, algo apenada. Kuhn sonrió al escuchar esto.

-Algo de cariño le has tomado, ¿O acaso estoy equivocado? –Inquirió aquel, mientras que la joven permaneció en silencio, sonriente.

-Saluda a Kanto de mi parte, por el momento debo retirarme.

-Claro. Gracias por todo Kuhn, realmente eres un gran amigo.

-No hay de que, señorita, siempre estaré disponible si me necesitan. –Dijo el sabio anciano, sonriéndole por última vez, antes de retirarse.

Shin sabía que no podía darse el lujo de perder el valioso tiempo, pues si el pequeño iba a quedarse en su pueblo por un tiempo "prolongado", necesitaría hablar el idioma de su gente, de otra forma las cosas podrían complicarse aún más.

En ese momento, la joven regresó al cuarto del niño, y comenzó con la tarea de "ayudarle a recordar" su idioma, mientras Kanto permanecía a su lado en todo momento, pues aquellas clases le serían de provecho a aquel también.

* * *

Durante los días que debió permanecer en reposo, el unicornio aprendió de boca de sus "padres" gran parte del lenguaje de Upendo (con la escusa de enseñarle el "idioma actual" que supuestamente había olvidado), para así poder comunicarse fácilmente con el resto de los habitantes. Para su sorpresa, el pequeño era muy inteligente, pues prestando atención a cada palabra enseñada, en menos de dos semanas era capaz hablar su idioma casi fluidamente (aunque no perfectamente), se trataba de un niño muy singular.

Para la suerte de la pareja, el viejo y sabio Kuhn se encargó no solo de hacerle saber del estado del unicornio al jefe de la aldea (que se mostró indiferente ante esto), sino también al resto de los habitantes del pueblo, para que así supieran como debían actuar en caso de que aquel saliera de su casa, tan solo por un tiempo, hasta que se hubiera marchado de la aldea, como deseaba su líder.

Durante los días siguientes, varios integrantes del clan Vivuli se presentaron con el sabio Felshak del Trueno, líder del clan, en su hogar, preocupados por los problemas que podrían conllevar el tener a aquel niño en su aldea.

La mayor parte del clan no se mostraba para nada convencida de que aquello fuese una buena idea, claro, todos ellos pensaban de la misma manera que el jefe en esa cuestión, pero este los calmaba, diciéndoles que tan pronto como sus heridas hubieran sanado, partiría de la aldea en ese momento.

Durante aquellos días, el jefe Felshak ni siquiera se presentó en la casa de su hija, para evitar a toda costa hablar sobre el problema del unicornio, pues temía dejarse convencer por ella y permitirle a este permanecer allí, ya que consideraba que ello, más tarde, solo traería dificultades.

Luego de haber recuperado la movilidad de sus cascos, una tarde, mientras Kanto se encontraba realizando labores con su equipo, Shin ayuda al pequeño a salir de su cama, para que este lo acompañara a hacer las compras, y de camino, poder enseñarle el pueblo. Solo desde ese momento, Blast pudo finalmente, luego de dos largas semanas, ver más allá de las paredes hechas de bambú de su habitación y de su hogar, para poder ver el exterior.

Claro, como no recordaba haber estado allí antes, se trataba de un mundo totalmente nuevo para él. Las demás viviendas del pueblo, de uno o dos pisos, al igual que la suya propia, estaban hechas de bambú casi en su totalidad, aunque también tenían cristales en las ventanas, y los techos estaban hechos de alguna clase de paja.

Una llamativa vivienda que se encontraba en el centro del pueblo se veía a lo lejos, y se diferenciaba de las demás, pues tenía extrañas decoraciones en la entrada. Esta era probablemente la casa de su abuelo, el líder de la tribu, pero también llamaban la atención ciertas torres delgadas que cerca de esta se ubicaban, las cuales parecían estar destinadas a vigilancia.

Aunque el patrón de las casas construidas era similar, este se veía interrumpido por construcciones más pequeñas, que parecían ser tiendas, que ofrecían diversos productos. Los caminos eran de tierra (no estaban empedrados), y el pueblo en su totalidad estaba rodeado por el bosque, el cual no permitía visualizar nada más allá de este.

Entraron a la tienda de comestibles, y luego de adquirir algunos vegetales, los cuales la joven pagó con algunas monedas de oro, se retiraron. Shin se extraño de que el vendedor, Bicar, el esposo de una de sus más queridas amistades, ni siquiera se inmutara por la presencia del pequeño, es más, pareció ignorarlo totalmente. Claro que Blast no había notado esto.

Al alejarse unos cuantos metros del comercio, una joven cebra de pelaje gris, con rayas casi del mismo tono que cubrían la mayor parte de su cuerpo, de ojos color miel, con cinco aros dorados en su cuello, y una marca en forma de una manzana, se acerca a Shin.

-Shin, amiga mía, ¿Cómo estás? ¡Hace varios días que no te veía! –Exclamó alegremente aquella joven.

-Estoy bien, tranquila, es solo que he estado… algo ocupada. –Dijo ella, sonriente, señalando con la mirada al pequeño a su lado.

-¿El es…? –Inquirió con una sonrisa, siendo interrumpida por su amiga.

-Así es.

-Oh, y hola a ti también pequeño, quizá no me recuerdes, asique estaría bien que nos presentemos una vez más. Mi nombre es Nalu, ¿Tu cómo te llamas? –Inquirió sonriente la cebra.

-Soy… mi nombre es Blast Fire, mucho gusto señorita…-Dijo él, algo apenado.

-Que niño tan educado, debes estar orgullosa Shin. –Decía la alegre joven, tratando de disimular, pues Kuhn les había hablado a ella y a los demás habitantes sobre la situación del niño, y les solicitó de la forma más amable que, si llegaban a verlo, no comentaran sobre nada concerniente a su especie, y que fuera tratado como un igual, como si hubiera estado viviendo en aquel pueblo desde su nacimiento, para así no levantar sospechas en este.

-Claro que lo estoy. –Dijo ella, con una cálida sonrisa dirigida al niño.

-¡Nalu! ¡Ven aquí! –Exclamó su esposo, desde la pequeña tienda de víveres.

-Debo volver a mi lugar, espero verte por aquí más seguido Blast, pues has estado mucho tiempo dentro de tu hogar. –Dijo la joven, a lo que el muchacho solo se limitó a asentir y a sonreír.

-Te veré más tarde amiga, salúdame a Bicar de mi parte. –Dijo ella serenamente, refiriéndose al esposo de su amiga.

-¡Claro! ¡Y tú salúdame a Kanto! ¡Y dile que no he olvidado que prometió ayudarnos a cosechar la próxima semana! –Exclamó ella, riendo, antes de retirarse.

Pronto madre e hijo continuaron su camino hacia su hogar, mientras Nalu se dirigía a la tienda de su marido.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –Inquirió él, molesto.

-Presentándome, ¿Acaso tiene eso algo de malo?

-Sí, que ni siquiera deberías hablar con él. Felshak lo dejó muy claro, ese pequeño ahora está bien, asique en los próximos días seguramente lo devolverán a su tierra natal, asique será mejor que solo lo ignores, pues dentro de poco todo volverá a la normalidad. –Dijo Bicar, que luego de decir estas palabras, retomó sus labores en su comercio, mientras la joven no podía evitar sentir algo de tristeza, mientras observaba a su amiga y a su "hijo" retirarse a su morada, pues hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía tan alegre, y bien sabia que ese pequeño era la causa de su felicidad.

La joven y su hijo se encontraban camino a casa, cuando de pronto, el muchacho, que platicaba con su madre, se detiene en seco, mirando en dirección a una de las tiendas. Shin lo observó extrañada, pero en ese momento, se percató de que era lo que había llamado la atención del niño.

En ese instante, aquel había quedado conmovido por la belleza de una de las jóvenes cebras que allí se hallaban, adquiriendo hierbas en una pequeña tienda, que al percatarse de esto, le sonríe cálidamente. Al acercarse ella a saludar a la joven Shin y al niño, este último se esconde tras su madre.

Era tan solo una pequeña, de cabello lacio de color gris y blanco, pelaje gris con rayas de un tono más oscuro que cubrían la mayor parte de su cuerpo, profundos ojos azules, una marca en forma de sol en sus flancos, y un aro dorado en su oreja derecha.

-Buenos días señorita Shin, y buenos días Blast. -Decía la jovencita con una aguda voz, deteniéndose a observar al unicornio.

-Ho-… hola… -Respondió él nerviosamente, sonrojado. A lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa.

-Que alegría verte, Shisui, parece ser que los ancestros nos han obsequiado otro hermoso día. ¿Estabas acaso obteniendo ingredientes para tu mentor?

-Así es, he adquirido tallos de kira, flores de amarezo, y fruto del hizura, para así a mi maestro asistir y preparar una potente cura. –Decía ella, mostrándole los ingredientes en su bolsa, para que aquella les dé el visto bueno, pues Shin poseía un ojo excepcional para las hierbas medicinales.

-Tienen buena pinta. Oh, por favor, saluda al sabio Kuhn de mi parte. –Decía la joven alegremente, despidiéndose.

El joven Blast no creía haber visto ni sentido algo semejante jamás, era como si estuviera frente a la hermosa mirada de un ángel. Tan cautivado por su belleza estaba, que no advirtió que sus mejillas se tenían de rojo, cada vez mas y mas. La niña notó esto, y rió un poco antes de asentir a lo dicho por Shin, y continuar su camino hacia su hogar. Una vez que estuvo a una cierta distancia, la joven se dispuso a hablar.

-Ella es Shisui del Sol, a la edad de 13 años se ha convertido en una de las mejores doctoras de nuestro clan, siendo ella alumna de Kuhn de las Sombras… -Decía la joven Shin, riendo para sus adentros, notando la expresión del pequeño, que permanecía casi boquiabierto, admirando a la cebra mientras ésta se retiraba a su morada.

-¿Blast? –Inquirió la joven, sonriente, al no recibir respuesta.

-¿Uh? ¿Q-qué sucede? –Respondió el, algo nervioso. Shin rió un poco por causa de su reacción.

-No, no es nada, vamos, regresemos a casa. Tu padre llegará en aproximadamente una hora, ¿Quieres ayudarme a preparar la cena?

-¡Claro! –Dijo él con alegría, para luego caminar al lado de su madre hacia su hogar, ocasionalmente volteando hacia atrás, buscando con la mirada a la niña que había conocido.

* * *

Y así pasaron quince días y quince noches, cuando una mañana, al alba, se presentaron en el pueblo cinco criaturas equinas blancas, aladas, con armaduras doradas, y frías miradas en sus rostros. El jefe Felshak, que se encontraba recorriendo el pueblo como cada mañana, pronto se acercó a los extraños visitantes, seguido de dos cebras de la rama guerrera que ahora ejercían como sus guardias, pues no sabían cuál era la causa de su visita.

-Buenos días señor, lamentamos importunarlos a usted y a los demás habitantes de esta aldea, pero necesitamos hablar con quien se encuentre al mando. –Dijo el soldado del centro, con severidad.

-Están ante él. Mi nombre es Felshak del Trueno, líder del clan Vivuli, ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Y qué es lo que quieren? –Dijo el jefe con severidad, claramente a la defensiva.

Shin despertó de su sueño como cada mañana, antes que nadie, levantándose del sillón cercano al lecho (en el cual dormía cada vez se quedaba hasta altas horas de la noche, contándole historias al joven unicornio hasta que este finalmente caía en brazos de Morfeo) y acercándose a la ventana, encontrándose con el peor escenario posible en el exterior de la morada, los ponis finalmente habían arribado a sus tierras.

Los viajantes que habían llegado al pueblo eran nada más y nada menos que pegasos de la guardia solar, según se podía notar por la armadura que vestían. La joven sintió su corazón detenerse por un momento, al caer en la cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

_El dirigible… estarán aquí por el accidente y… oh Dios no… Blast…._ –Pensó la joven, que se volteó en dirección al muchacho (el cual yacía en cama durmiendo profundamente) con una gran preocupación, pues aquellos soldados probablemente se encontraban en el pueblo en busca de supervivientes del accidente, no había tiempo que perder.

Su esposo y el niño se encontraban profundamente dormidos, por lo cual no debía preocuparse por ellos, pero debería actuar rápidamente si lo que deseaba era no perder a Blast para siempre.

El pegaso del centro se acercó al jefe a una distancia considerable, mientras las dos cebras tras el jefe se adelantaban y tomaban posición de ataque. El joven se sorprendió, y encontró que aquello había sido tomado como un posible intento por atacar al líder, por lo cual se limitó a detenerse a escasos metros, y quitándose su casco en señal de respeto para referirse a aquél. El pegaso tenía pelaje blanco, melena rubia, y ojos azules. Su Cutie Mark estaba oculta por causa de la armadura dorada.

-Mi nombre es Cloud Skipper, sargento de la división primera de la guardia solar, al servicio de la Princesa Celestia de Equestria, deidad del sol. Mi equipo y yo hemos sido enviados aquí luego de no recibir información por parte de la tripulación del Platinum Star.

-¿Se refiere al dirigible que se estrelló en una de las islas del norte? –Inquirió el jefe.

-Precisamente, nos encontramos con los restos del transporte, y con numerosas tumbas al pie de este. Ustedes fueron quienes las cavaron para las víctimas del accidente, ¿Verdad?

-Así es, era lo menos que podíamos hacer por ellos. –Respondió el, cerrando sus ojos mientras hablaba, y abriéndolos al concluir.

-Mi pueblo se lo agradece de la manera más honesta, señor Felshak, en verdad. Ahora debo preguntar, pues este es el único pueblo en millas a la redonda, ¿Tiene usted conocimiento de que fue lo que causó aquel siniestro?

-No, mi gente halló el dirigible cuando ya se había estrellado.

-Entiendo, ¿Y ha habido algún superviviente al choque, que se encuentre en esta aldea? –Inquirió el joven. Para el jefe, había llegado el momento de poner fin a su problema.

-Bueno, verá… -Decía Felshak, que de repente fue interrumpido por la inconfundible voz de Shin.

-¡No! –Exclamó la joven, exaltada, acercándose rápidamente a su padre.

-No, no ha habido supervivientes de aquel accidente. Mi esposo y yo encontramos el dirigible antes que nadie, lo investigamos y no hallamos a ningún poni con vida, lo siento mucho. –Decía la joven, intentando disimular los nervios que la invadían, lo cual le daba al pegaso, quien la observaba seriamente, motivos de sobra para sospechar.

-¿Es eso cierto? –Inquirió ahora dirigiéndose a Felshak, para confirmar lo que decía la joven cebra.

El jefe se encontraba entre la espada y la pared. Claro que había un superviviente, un único superviviente: aquel niño unicornio que su hija había traído consigo, a quien estaba dispuesta a proteger a cualquier costo, como a un hijo, por más que no compartiera ningún lazo de sangre con él, por más que ni siquiera fuera de su misma especie.

El jefe dudaba una y otra vez, ese era el momento que había estado esperando desde que aquel muchacho se presentó en la aldea, amenazando con acabar con la tranquilidad de la cual sus habitantes habían gozado hasta el momento gracias a él. Pero exponer al niño en ese momento, y que aquellos ponis se lo llevaran a Equestria, a un orfanato, le rompería el corazón a su ser más amado en el mundo, a su única hija.

¿Qué otras opciones tenía? Ahora, pensándolo fría e imparcialmente, sin considerar lo que había sucedido con los leones en el pasado, ¿Estaba arriesgando de alguna forma a su pueblo al permitirle al niño allí quedarse? El pequeño no era capaz de recordar nada de su vida anterior, los pegasos no parecían tener conocimiento de la cantidad de pasajeros que en el transporte se encontraban, ¿Podría acarrear un problema de dimensiones internacionales el permitirle quedarse, cuando no había otra familia que estuviera esperando su regreso en su tierra natal?

El pensar en aquello no le hacía ningún bien al viejo Felshak, pues por más que tuviera que actuar por el bien de su aldea, le dolía el hecho de que, al volver, el muchacho pasara solo el resto de sus días, luego de haber conocido el calor de una verdadera familia. Pronto, emergió de sus pensamientos, para finalmente responderle al sargento, ahora estaba decidido.

-Así es… no ha habido ningún superviviente. Enterramos todos los cuerpos, y colocamos un objeto personal de cada equino fallecido sobre las cruces, para identificarlos de alguna forma. –Decía el jefe con mucha seriedad, claramente omitiendo un importante detalle. El pegaso dudó por un momento de aquellas palabras, pero pronto concluyó que se encontraba frente a respetados médicos y guerreros, que nada ganarían con ocultarle alguna información.

-De acuerdo. Felshak del Trueno, líder del clan Vivuli, mis más sinceros agradecimientos por su atención, si requerimos de algo más, lo contactaremos. –Dijo el joven pegaso, no muy convencido, mientras volvía a colocarse su casco, se dirigía al resto de su división, y rápidamente, todos emprendían vuelo en dirección a la isla Rafiki, probablemente a terminar con su trabajo, y para determinar cual había sido la causa del accidente.

Las dos cebras que protegían al jefe no se mostraron muy convencidas de que aquel no hubiera dicho nada sobre el unicornio, pero respetaron su decisión, y pronto se retiraron a retomar sus actividades. Felshak suspiró pesadamente, observando a los ponis alados marcharse, mientras su hija permanecía a su lado en todo momento.

-Gracias padre... -Decía Shin, con los ojos humedecidos.

-Sabes que no podría hacer algo que pudiera lastimarte, hija mía… ahora ve, no querrás que tu familia se preocupe si despiertan y no te encuentran en casa. -Decía él paternalmente, y dificultosamente dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

Shin sonrió ampliamente, intentando contener la alegría que sentía, con lágrimas de felicidad que corrían por sus mejillas, y abrazando cálidamente a su padre, quien respondió al gesto rápidamente.

-Gracias… -Susurró ella una vez más, conmovida.


End file.
